Whole again
by Rieval
Summary: TERMINEE ! Jack et Daniel tentent de « reconnecter » mais le NID interfère ... , tout début saison 7, Fallen et Homecoming.
1. Default Chapter

**Whole again** (1)

**Note 1** : Bon, voilà, la boucle est bouclée (Quoique … La Muse peut parfois être diabolique !)

**Note 2** : Ouais, bon, je pensais écrire une petite fic', mais il semblerait que la Muse – elle est diabolique je vous dis ! – en ait décidé autrement. Bon, ça ne va pas faire 30 pages, mais cela dépassera largement les limites du drabble (généralement entre 100 à 500 mots).

**Résumé** : Jack et Daniel « reconnectent » (saison 7, Homecoming).

**Disclaimer** : à moi, toute seule, pas touche !

**oOo**

**Jack**

« Et voilà, nous y sommes », Jack ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa petite maison de Colorado Springs. Il déposa les quelques bagages qu'il tenait à la main dans l'entrée et se rendit dans la cuisine. Il se sentait nerveux et avait besoin d'une bière. Il se retourna quand il se rendit compte que son _invité_ se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte.

« Hé Daniel, vous n'allez pas rester sur le paillasson toute la journée. Mlle Hopkins doit déjà être derrière sa fenêtre, et franchement je n'ai pas besoin de faire jaser davantage les voisins. » Il essayait de garder un ton léger et assuré, de jouer au parfait Colonel « hardass » (2) O'Neill. Remarques sarcastiques et attitude d'adolescent. Ouais, parfait, sauf que là il était tout simplement et irrévocablement … mort de trouille.

« Heu, oui, oui, bien sûr. Désolé.» Daniel prit une inspiration et entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, il referma la porte derrière lui et resta sur le pas de la porte.

Jack ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Il avait l'air d'un animal pris au piège, le corps raide et tendu. Il serrait un ballot de chiffon sur sa poitrine, comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce de bouée de sauvetage. Jack se rapprocha et distingua les pans bleus de la robe que Daniel portait sur Vis Urban lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Cette image de Daniel au milieu de son salon lui en rappela immédiatement une autre. 7 ans auparavant, Daniel s'était retrouvé au même endroit serrant contre lui sa robe abydosienne, les yeux rougis par le chagrin et la colère.

Il se rappelait que cette première nuit de retour sur Terre avait été difficile. Daniel avait fini par craquer et s'était effondré sur son divan en larmes. Jack n'était pas très à l'aise avec les pleurs, encore moins lorsque la personne concernée était un homme, mais il avait immédiatement pris le jeune homme dans ses bras et l'avait bercé, comme il l'aurait fait avec son propre fils, lui murmurant des mots sans réelle signification. La litanie avait fini par calmer Daniel qui s'était endormi. Il avait lui-même fini par succomber au sommeil et il s'était réveillé le lendemain, avec un superbe torticolis et le nez dans les cheveux en broussaille de l'archéologue.

Jack se demandait si cette nuit serait identique. Daniel avait changé, il n'était plus le jeune homme (3) un peu naïf et innocent d'alors, mais il restait Daniel.

L'objet de toutes ces réflexions silencieuses était planté devant la table basse du salon. Il fixait un point dans l'espace mais ne « regardait » pas vraiment quoique ce soit.

Okayyyy. La nuit allait certainement être longue. Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de l'archéologue et lui tendit une bière. « Tenez Daniel. Quelque chose me dit que vous en avez besoin, hum ». Daniel le regarda un moment, hocha la tête et pris la bière sans un mot.

Jack but sa bière à petites gorgées, moins pour étancher sa soif que pour se donner du courage. Il avait bien sur été le premier à proposer d'accueillir Daniel le temps que celui-ci trouve à se loger. Ses quartiers dans Cheyenne Mountain n'étaient pas très attrayants, et Janet pensait qu'un changement de décor lui ferait du bien. En fait, Janet était inquiète. Daniel était physiquement en pleine forme, il ne souffrait que d'un peu de malnutrition et de maux de tête provoqués par un temps trop long sans lunette pour corriger sa myopie. Et pourtant, il ne parvenait visiblement pas à se réintégrer au SGC. Il ne parlait presque pas et restait seul, la plupart du temps dans son bureau. Dépression. Le diagnostic était si étrange. Qui aurait pu penser associer un jour dépression et Daniel ! Cela presque surréaliste tellement l'idée était absurde. Et pourtant, les faits étaient là.

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à sa « charge ». Daniel était assis sur le sofa, ou plutôt presque assis. Il était si près du bord qu'un simple coup de vent aurait pu l'en faire tomber. Un signe supplémentaire du malaise que semblait vivre le jeune homme. Jamais le Daniel que Jack connaissait ne s'était senti mal à l'aise en sa compagnie : ils avaient toujours ressenti l'un pour l'autre ces sentiments propres aux membres d'une même famille. Confiance, respect, confidence. Tout ça avait disparu. Ce Daniel se méfiait. Peut-être même avait-il un peu peur de lui, d'être ici. Cette pensée fit frémir Jack.

Il fallait que cela change. Jack avait un week-end pour ça.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Daniel**

Daniel était conscient de l'intense observation dont il était l'objet. Ce qui ne faisait rien pour le rassurer ou le mettre à l'aise.

Il avait beau avoir examiné toute la pièce où il se trouvait, aucun des objets ne lui avait paru familier.

Il finit par s'absorber dans l'examen du goulot de la bouteille de bière que lui avait apporté O'Neill, Jack. Jack. C'était bizarre, ce prénom lui semblait étranger et familier à la fois. Il savait, d'après ce qu'il avait pu glaner comme informations ici et là, pendant sa semaine de « détention » à l'infirmerie, que le docteur Daniel Jackson et le colonel Jack O'Neill étaient – _avaient_ été très proches tous les deux. Et franchement Daniel se demandait comment c'était possible.

Daniel Jackson était un intellectuel, un professeur d'Université qui avait passé toute sa vie sur des sites archéologiques ou la tête plongée dans de vieux manuscrits et O'Neill était un militaire de carrière, un ancien tueur professionnel, enfin, c'est ce que racontaient les militaires qu'il avait croisé. Que pouvaient ils avoir en commun ?

Il finit par poser la bière sur la table basse. L'odeur acre qui s'en dégageait lui donnait la nausée. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et continua à fixer la bouteille des yeux.

Peut-être aurait-il du rester à la base ?

Mais, il n'en pouvait plus d'être examiné par tous ces gens comme s'il était une bête curieuse. Il osait à peine sortir des quartiers qui lui avaient été assignés : il ne supportait plus leur regard sur lui. Lorsque le docteur Frasier lui avait dit qu'il pouvait, s'il le voulait, quitter la base pour le week-end, il avait accepté immédiatement. Il voulait voir des arbres, du ciel bleu, sentir l'air frais et la piqûre du vent sur son visage.

Mais il ne pensait pas que cela signifierait passer ces deux jours en tête à tête avec le colonel O'Neill. L'idée était vaguement effrayante. Plus que celle de rester enfermé à la base. Mais bien sûr il n'allait pas changer d'avis. Et puis, Jack était son ami, non ? Enfin, celui du Docteur Jackson. Il soupira.

Jack claqua dans ses mains, le faisant sursauter « Et si je nous faisait un petit BBQ ? Hein, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ca nous changerait de la nourriture du mess. » Jack se frottait les mains en signe de gourmandise. « Un bon steak, des french fries, hummmmm, un délice dont vous me direz des nouvelles. (4)»

Daniel trouvait que son ton sonnait faux, comme s'il se forçait. L'idée le rassura un peu. Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir bizarre, mal à l'aise. Il ébaucha un petit sourire. « Je commence à avoir un peu faim, le BBQ me paraît une excellente idée, mais j'aimerais me rafraîchir un peu avant le repas. »

« Bien sûr. Je vous ai préparé la chambre d'ami. J'ai sorti des serviettes de toilette, vous pouvez prendre une douche si vous voulez pendant que je prépare tout.» Daniel opina de la tête et se leva. Jack se rendit dans la cuisine.

Arrivé en bas des marches, Daniel s'arrêta. Il fixait le haut de l'escalier. On pouvait apercevoir trois portes. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de laquelle était la chambre d'ami. D'après ce que Jack lui avait dit il avait déjà vécu ici, en revenant d'Abydos. Il avait dormi dans cette même chambre, plusieurs semaines avant de s'installer dans un appartement. Alors pourquoi ne s'en souvenait-il pas ? Pourquoi pouvait-il se souvenir qu'il détestait les carottes ou le Hockey, mais pas de ça ? Pas de ce qui _comptait_ vraiment.

« Un problème ? » Jack se tenait derrière lui, les bras chargé de victuailles – chips, guacamole, pain – de quoi rassasier toute une garnison.

« Je, je suis désolé, c'est juste que, que je ne me rap … » Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase.

« Seconde porte à gauche. » Jack lui sourit. Un sourire qui se voulait confiant.

Daniel hocha la tête et monta les marches quatre à quatre. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Arrivé dans la chambre, il posa son front sur la porte et resta là un moment. Il pouvait entendre Jack siffloter dans le jardin.

Cette fois ce serait différent, il allait se _souvenir_. Il se retourna, les yeux fermés. Il les ouvrit lentement sur … une pièce étrangère. Il laissa tomber son ballot à ses pieds.

Daniel se laissa tomber sur le lit, pris sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer.

**TBC**

Humpf, j'avais oublié les notes de bas de page, les voici :

(1) En anglais « ne faire qu'un à nouveau » ou « entier à nouveau » au choix.

(2) Pas facile à traduire celle-ci, je suppose qu'en français on dirait « dur à cuir » (littéralement ça donnerait « cul dur »).

(3) Heu, à presque 40 ans, peut-on encore dire jeune homme ? Bof, quelle importance …

(4) Parfois rebaptisées par nos amis américains « Freedom fries » (humour, humour !).


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack **

Une légère brise s'était levée, mais le temps était beau.

Jack versa le charbon de bois dans son vieil appareil à BBQ et alluma le zip. Il disposa ensuite ce dont il avait besoin sur sa table de jardin : steak juteux, huile et herbes. Il avait une réputation à tenir : celle du grand chef _es_ BBQ. Il pela un oignon tout en pensant à Daniel.

Il commençait à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. La mémoire de Daniel lui jouait toujours des tours, merci beaucoup Oma !

Jack avait d'abord pensé – très égoïstement d'ailleurs – que c'était _lui_ qui mettait le jeune homme mal à l'aise, mais maintenant, il comprenait que c'était tout simplement le fait d'être revenu parmi les simples mortels la _tête vide_ qui rendait Daniel neurasthénique. Daniel la « tête vide » ! Quelle horreur ! L'homme aux deux doctorats et qui parlait au bas mot une bonne trentaine de langues !

Janet lui avait pourtant assuré que ce problème de mémoire serait vite résolu. Cela faisait déjà 11 jours que Daniel était revenu de Vis Urban avec eux mais il ne semblait pas y avoir d'améliorations.

Le charbon était incandescent et Jack installa les steaks sur le grill, il les saupoudra de poivre et de sel et ajouta quelques herbes aromatiques. Il trancha les oignons en fines lamelles et les posa sur les steaks.

Que pouvait-il faire pour aider Daniel à retrouver la mémoire ? Il examina le BBQ et décida qu'il était temps de passer un petit coup de fil.

Revenu à l'intérieur, il saisit le téléphone mobile qui se trouvait dans le salon puis revint dans le jardin et composa le numéro du docteur Frasier.

« Frasier. » La voix était comme d'habitude ferme et autoritaire.

« Heu, Doc' je ne vous dérange pas ? » Mieux valait poser la question avant de se retrouver à moitié nu devant Frasier une seringue à la main, prête à se livrer à toute sorte d'examens sur sa pauvre personne, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver s'il la dérangeait chez elle un samedi matin pour rien. Il frissonna à cette pensée. Le Docteur Janet Frasier était une personne qu'il fallait en toute circonstance prendre au sérieux et avec des pincettes.

« Colonel O'Neill ? Un problème ? Daniel va bien ? »

«Oui, oui, enfin, non, enfin, si mais, » il réfléchit un moment, « Janet, cette histoire de perte de mémoire, ça ne peut plus durer. »

Janet resta un moment silencieuse, avant de reprendre. « Colonel, sa mémoire va revenir, ne vous inquiétez p… »

« Quand, hein Janet, quand ? C'est en train de le détruire à petit feu ! Vous connaissez Daniel, sa tête est toujours pleine de toutes ces histoires sur des peuples morts depuis des milliers d'années, sur des langages qui n'ont pas été parlés, lus ou écrits depuis des siècles et là, rideau. Nada. Le néant. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous croyez que ça a comme effet sur lui, hein ? Nous devons l'aider. »

« Colonel, je sais ce que vous ressentez. Nous sentons tous impuissants mais dans des cas comme celui-ci, il est préférable de laisser la personne recouvrer _seule_, ses souvenirs, comme le docteur McKenzie vous l'a exposé lors du briefing. La perte de mémoire de Daniel ne résulte d'aucun trauma physique ou neurologique. Dans son cas c'est … »

« Son _cas _! C'est donc tout ce qu'est Daniel pour vous ? Un _cas_. Vous l'avez gardé à l'infirmerie 3 jours pour _ça_ : pour examiner son _cas_ ? » Il était furieux.

Il avait bien vu la manière dont ce soit disant _docteur_ – il avait le plus grand mal à considérer McKenzie comme autre chose qu'un charlatan – avait étudié les résultats des analyses effectuées sur Daniel, s'émerveillant de « sa bonne santé physique », demandant sans cesse que d'autres tests soient menés, que d'autres tubes de sang soient pris. C'est Janet qui avait mis le holà au zèle du bon docteur, en lui priant _gentiment_ de laisser son patient se reposer.

Cette femme était une sorte de tyran monté sur talons aiguilles.

Mais s'il savait qu'il pouvait lui dire merci pour avoir sorti Daniel des griffes de McKenzie, pour le moment il était aussi en colère contre elle. Sa soi disant thérapie n'était que de la connerie. Ce dont Daniel avait besoin c'était qu'on lui parle de _lui_. De ce qui faisait le docteur Jackson. Qu'on lui parle de Sha're.

« Colonel, écoutez, je crois que le mieux serait de … »

« Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter docteur. Je vais dire à Daniel tout ce qu'il a le droit de savoir, tout ce qui sera nécessaire pour l'aider à comprendre qui il est et ce qu'il représente pour nous, que cela vous plaise ou pas. »

Au bout du fil, il entendit nettement Janet pousser un soupir.

« Très bien colonel, mais allez y doucement d'accord. »

« Hé Janet, vous me connaissez, « tout en douceur » est mon deuxième prénom.»

« Oui, Colonel, je vous connais, _justement_. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je vais vous le bichonner et lundi, vous, nous, aurons retrouvé _notre_ Daniel. »

« Je l'espère, Colonel, je l'espère de tout cœur. »

Jack raccrocha et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre de la chambre d'ami.

Il fallait qu'il réussisse parce qu'il ne supporterait pas de perdre une fois encore Daniel.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daniel**

Daniel avait mal au crâne. Et pleurer n'arrangeait pas vraiment cet état de chose.

Il essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa manche, et se pencha pour récupérer ses affaires tombées à terre.

Ses « affaires » : la longue robe qu'il portait en revenant de Vis Urban, deux caleçons – offerts gentiment par l'armée de l'air américaine – et un journal, celui de son année sur Abydos. Cela ne faisait pas lourd.

Jack lui avait expliqué qu'après sa mort, il s'était chargé de tout ce qui se trouvait dans son appartement. La plupart de ces journaux et documents de travail, ses archives, se trouvaient au SGC. Le reste – des antiquités pour la plupart récupérées lors de ses expéditions – avait été soit donné à des Musées, soit répartis entre ses « amis ». Il avait vu deux vases mycéniens dans le bureau de Sam et il y avait un jeu de Senet dans les quartiers de Tealc (5). S'il ne se souvenait pas précisément avoir possédé ces objets, il doutait fort qu'ils appartiennent à ses deux anciens coéquipiers.

Coéquipiers.

Ce mot sonnait étrangement. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer faisant partie d'une équipe d'explorateurs intersidérale. Mais il avait du mal à imaginer quoi que ce soit le concernant en ce moment. Tout était si _confus_.

Il serra les chiffons qu'il tenait dans la main. Ses doigts rencontrèrent quelque chose de dur et lisse. Il fronça les sourcils et délogea de sa robe un cadre en bois. De l'acajou. Quatre sourires le fixèrent. Il tint la photographie dans ses mains un long moment puis la posa sur la table de chevet.

Il fallait qu'il se bouge un peu sinon Jack finirait par monter pour voir ce qui se passait. Il prit les serviettes qui se trouvaient sur le lit et un caleçon propre et se rendit dans la petite salle de bain attenante à la chambre.

La douche lui fit du bien, délassant ses muscles et son esprit. Il se sentait prêt à affronter le BBQ et le Colonel O'Neill. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la photographie et descendit rejoindre Jack.

Il le trouva en grande préparation. Sur la table du jardin se trouvaient assiettes, verres et couverts. Il se tenait les bras ballants devant la véranda.

« Hé Daniel, venez me donner un coup de main. Mettez la table, Okay. »

Daniel hocha la tête et installa la table.

« Installez vous, je reviens de suite, juste le temps d'aller chercher la bouteille de vin. » Jack revint avec la bouteille et du pain (6) et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Allez, goûtez moi ça, le steak à la O'Neill, une recette de famille traditionnelle, de Mama Rose O'Neill elle-même. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles. » Il servit – copieusement – Daniel. Ce dernier commença par picorer mais c'est vrai que la viande était excellente et il dévora bientôt à pleines dents son repas et tendit la main pour se resservir.

Jack poussa un petit gloussement.

« Heu, Qu'est-ce qu'il y à de drôle ? »

« Je sais que la nourriture servie au SGC, notamment à l'infirmerie, n'est pas géniale, mais quand même, Daniel, on dirait que vous n'avez pas mangé depuis une semaine. »

Daniel regarda son assiette vide puis celle de Jack. Cette dernière était quasiment pleine. Il haussa les sourcils et sourit d'un air entendu « Et bien, il semblerait que la recette de Mama Rose O'Neill fasse des merveilles sur un estomac maltraité par la nourriture de l'armée américaine. »

Jack lui rendit son sourire. « Hey, pas de discours anti-américain, Monsieur. Et puis, il me semble que vous aimez les MRE (7) enfin, ceux au fromage et au poulet, en tout cas. »

_MRE_. Le flot de souvenirs le frappa violemment, comme d'habitude. Un feu de camp, les blagues idiotes de jack, le sourcil froncé par l'incompréhension de Teal'c, le rire clair et argentin de Sam. La nuit, souvent fraîche et étoilées. Des étoiles différentes, si étranges.

« Daniel ! »

Il était par terre, la tête entre ses mains. Des mains qui tremblaient tellement qu'il les coinça entre ses genoux. Jack se trouvait à ses côtés, le visage inquiet.

« Hé, ça va ? »

Il lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« Hum. Vous pouvez peut-être m'expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer une minuté vous dévorez ce qui se trouve dans votre assiette la seconde vos yeux roulent dans leur orbite et je dois vous retenir de vous fracasser la tête par terre. » Jack l'aida à se relever et le conduit à l'intérieur. Il l'installa sur le sofa. « Ne bouger pas, je vais vous chercher un verre d'eau. »

Il revint avec le verre qu'il tendit à Daniel. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, et il du le saisir à deux mains, pour éviter d'en renverser le contenu par terre.

« Merci. » Sa voix tremblait autant que ses mains. Il but le verre d'une seule traite.

« Alors ? »

Daniel leva les yeux vers le colonel O'Neill. Celui-ci attendait visiblement une explication. Il se cala dans le sofa, le verre vide à la main, comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle se raccrocher.

« Flashback.» Sa voix était si faible qu'elle était presque inaudible.

« Flashback ? »

« Les souvenirs. Des images, parfois des sensations. Tout revient … en bloc. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Ce n'est rien, ça va passer. » Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Mais il garda cette pensée pour lui.

« Et qu'est-ce qui déclenche ses _flash_. »

« Tout. N'importe quoi. Un objet, un son, un mot. »

« Oh, et sur quoi avez-vous … » Il fit un geste évasif de la main désignant le jardin.

« MRE. »

« Mon Dieu ! J'ai toujours dit que ces trucs étaient dangereux, mais à ce point là. Mourir étouffer après en avoir avalé un, passe encore, mais mourir pour en avoir entendu le nom !»

Daniel sourit. « Je vous ferais remarquer que je ne suis pas mort. Et puis, ce n'est pas grave. _Au contraire_. »

Jack fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. « Comment ça « pas grave », Daniel, vous vous êtes pratiquement évanoui, j'ai cru que vous aviez une attaque, et juste parce que j'ai prononcé le nom de, des, enfin, vous voyez de quoi je veux parler. »

« Les autres flash étaient très _différents_ ». Ses seuls souvenirs étaient peuplés de cris, de larmes, de mort. Il ne se rappelait aucun moment heureux.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

**TBC**

(5) Jeu égyptien de l'époque pharaonique, le jeu de Senet est un des jeux de plateau les plus anciens au monde. Pour en savoir plus sur ce jeu visitez cette page : beinepointifrancepointcomslashsenetpointhtm.

(6) Hum, ça fait un peu franchouille me direz vous, ais non, mais non, outre-manche aussi ils aiment le bon pain ! Par contre le camembert …

(7) MRE : meal ready to eat (ou rations de combat amércaines).


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack**

Différents ? En quoi ? Bon sang.

Daniel arborait un petit sourire mais Jack pouvait voir à la manière dont il plissait les yeux qu'une sérieuse migraine était en train de s'installer. Il était pris entre le désir d'en savoir plus et celui de laisser Daniel se reposer. Mais il n'avait qu'un week-end avant de devoir le ramener à la base, et s'il ne voulait pas que McKenzie le fasse – une fois encore ! – interner, il fallait que Daniel recouvre un maximum de ses souvenirs pendant les prochaines 24 heures. Il décida d'y aller avec la grosse artillerie.

« Daniel, je comprends que ces expériences doivent être pénibles mais j'ai besoin, nous avons besoin de vous en tip top forme. Le Général Hammond ne vous autorisera pas à réintégrer une équipe active tant que vous n'aurez pas retrouvé votre mémoire. »

Daniel avait fermé les yeux. « Je sais. Que proposez vous ? » Sa voix était réduite à un murmure.

Jack se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire qui se trouvait dans le salon. Il en sortit une petite cantine en fer de la taille d'une boite à chaussure. Il revint vers le sofa et s'assit sur le fauteuil qui se trouvait le plus proche de Daniel.

« Janet – le docteur Frasier – estime que nous ne devrions pas vous aider à retrouver vos souvenirs, que votre mémoire doit revenir toute seule. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle. Je crois que nous devrions forcer ces … flashbacks. »

Daniel ouvrit un œil et lui jeta un regard sceptique. « Les _forcer_ ? »

« Oui. Si ce que vous dites à propos de ce qui les déclenche est vrai, je crois que j'ai ici de quoi, disons, les raviver.» Il tendit la cantine à Daniel. Celui-ci se redressa et la posa sur ses genoux.

« Qu'y a-t-il la dedans. »

« Un _condensé_ de docteur Daniel Jackson. »

« Jaaack. » Dit d'une voix geignante.

Jack eu un coup au cœur en entendant la plainte.

Il l'avait si souvent entendue lorsqu'il ne laissait pas Daniel faire ce qu'il voulait, du genre explorer un temple complètement paumé dans la jungle ou examiner jusqu'au petit matin une écriture alien, dont personne – à part le docteur Jackson – ne voit très bien l'intérêt ! Cette petite plainte avec juste ce qu'il faut d'agacement et de tendresse.

Oui, _son_ Daniel était là, caché quelque part, et il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour le retrouver complètement. Mais en attendant …

Daniel fixait la boite avec une attention toute clinique mais il n'avait pas cherché à l'ouvrir. Comme s'il attendait le feu vert de Jack. Comme s'il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient faire ensemble.

« Daniel. Je crois que vous avez eu votre lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui, hum. Je vous propose une petite sieste et puis ce soir, » il claqua dans ses mains, les yeux brillants, « ce soir, soirée _spéciale_ hockey.»

**oOo**

**Quelque part dans la rue voisine **

Le van noir se parqua derrière la maison de Mlle Kopkins, la voisine acariâtre et affreusement curieuse du colonel O'Neill. Cinq hommes en sortirent sans bruit.

Habillés de noir de pieds en cap, ils évoluaient silencieusement, rapidement et avec l'agilité d'hommes habitués à ce type de mission. Après avoir échangé plusieurs signes de la main, chacun d'eux se mit en place. Deux près de la porte principale, deux près de la porte de derrière et les trois autres près de véranda.

Ils neutralisèrent rapidement le système d'alarme et se glissèrent dans la maison. D'autres signes furent échangés et trois d'entre eux montèrent au premier étage. Ils passèrent la seconde porte à gauche et stoppèrent devant la porte au fond du couloir. Il fallait qu'ils réussissent du premier coup, ils n'auraient pas de seconde chance.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et, avant que l'homme qui dormait là ait eu le temps de sortir l'arme qui se trouvait sous son oreiller, une seringue l'atteint juste au niveau du cou. Il retomba lourdement sur le lit.

L'un des trois hommes vérifia qu'il était toujours en vie, il se retourna ensuite vers les autres et ils disparurent tous les trois dans le couloir dans le couloir.

Daniel se réveilla en sursaut.

Ils avaient été se coucher tôt. Malgré la petite sieste que lui avait imposée Jack dans l'après-midi, il était exténué. Les flashbacks étaient de plus en plus fréquents et drainant. Ils le laissaient sans énergie. C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'il s'enfermait dans ses quartiers au SGC.

Et pourtant, il avait hâte d'être à demain pour tenter d'en savoir plus sur lui-même. D'autant qu'il n'était pas seul pour mener cette _expérience_. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cantine qui se trouvait sur une chaise près de la porte.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir là dedans qui pouvait _ramener_ le docteur Daniel Jackson d'entre les morts. Car c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, non ?

Il eu soudain un frisson. Il avait entendu quelque chose.

« Jack ? » Silence.

Il se leva et au moment ou il allait ouvrir la porte, trois hommes se ruèrent dans la chambre. Instinctivement, il recula et retomba sur le lit. Ils furent sur lui en un instant. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais une main gantée retint son cri et il fut rapidement maîtrisé.

L'un des hommes produisit une seringue. Daniel senti la piqûre dans son bras et sa vision se troubla jusqu'à ce que le noir l'engloutisse complètement.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note 1** : Désolée YUMI4, les chapitres sont courts pour tenir en haleine les lecteurs et apparemment ça marche ! Merci pour tes reviews._

_**Note 2** : un peu intense sur la deuxième partie, vous êtes prévenus !_

**Jack**

Il entendait des voix mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens des mots qu'elles prononçaient. Tout était si confus. Il se sentait déconnecté, comme si son esprit et son corps refusaient obstinément de fonctionner ensemble. Il avait beau donner des ordres à ses muscles, ces derniers refusaient d'obéir.

Les voix se faisaient plus insistantes. Certaines semblaient en colère, d'autres inquiètes.

_Ouvrez vous, ouvrez vous_. Mes ses yeux restaient clos.

Il pouvait sentir l'effervescence qui régnait autour de lui. Bruits de pas, raclements de meubles sur le sol, portes qui s'ouvrent. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ?

« … lonel ? Janet …. sûre que … ?»

Les voix allaient et venaient autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'être entouré par une nuée d'insectes bourdonnant. Il entendit un gémissement et il lui fallu un moment pour réaliser qu'il émanait de lui.

« Colonel ? …. m'entendez ? »

Carter. C'était la voix de Carter. La voix _inquiète_ de Carter. La voix inquiète de Carter qui se trouvait dans _sa_ chambre ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seul en sorti une sorte de gargouillement. Okay, pas la peine d'insister, mieux valait abandonner l'idée de parler s'il n'était même pas capable d'émettre un son humainement compréhensible. Ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il se concentre sur ses yeux. Les ouvrir. Un–deux-trois, oui, yeux ouverts.

Il pouvait distinguer des formes et du mouvement autour de lui. Un visage entra dans son champ de vision. Il cligna des yeux, histoire de chasser l'épais brouillard qui régnait dans la pièce. A moins que ce ne soit tout simplement dans son esprit. Ouais, embrouillé, complètement noyé sous une toooooonne de brouillard. _Epais_ le brouillard.

Il se lécha les lèvres. Il avait soif. Comme par miracle, un verre d'eau – du moins cela y ressemblait fichtrement malgré ce fichu brouillard qui déformait tout ! – apparu comme par magie devant son nez.

« Tenez, Colonel, buvez un peu. »

Il bu. C'était si facile de se laisser guider par cette voix. Carter avait une jolie voix. Un peu aigue peut-être. Surtout quand elle se lançait dans une de ses interminables explications de quelques procédés physiques, ou quantiques ou quoique ce soit en –ique. Daniel aussi avait parfois cette voix quand … _DANIEL_ !

Il s'étrangla, recrachant l'eau qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Mon Dieu ! Il était arrivé quelque chose à Daniel. Il avait cette sensation, comme quelque chose qui vous pèse sur la poitrine, qui vous empêche de respirer mais vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, juste que c'est là. Il tenta de bouger. Cette fois, il fallait qu'il y arrive. Daniel avait besoin de lui.

« Colonel, calmez vous ! Sam aidez moi à le calmer ! »

Janet. C'était la voix de Janet cette fois. Il entendit vaguement Carter répondre quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos d'une évacuation, mais sa voix se fit petit à petit plus distante, comme si elle lui parvenait à travers un long tunnel ou un corridor. Puis, il n'entendit plus rien.

**Daniel**

Daniel frissonna. Il était complètement glacé. Il soupira, mais garda les yeux fermés. Il était exténué. Il était tout le temps fatigué depuis son retour sur Terre. Il fut à nouveau secoué d'un frisson. Bon sang ! Pourquoi fallait-il que Jack craigne si peu le froid alors que lui aimait la chaleur. Il avait pratiquement fallu qu'il le supplie de remonter le thermostat la veille au soir lorsqu'il s'étaient installés sur le divan, devant la télé. Jack avait du le baisser à nouveau avant d'aller se coucher.

Brrrr. Froidfroidfroid. Daniel tenta de se recroqueviller davantage sous ses couvertures pour regagner un peu de la chaleur perdue. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte de trois choses : petit 1/ qu'il n'avait plus de couvertures, ce qui en soit n'était pas si perturbant, petit 2/ qu'il était nu comme un vers, ce qui était en revanche plutôt perturbant et petit 3/ que même s'il avait eu des couvertures, il n'aurait pas pu les atteindre. Il était _attaché_.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement à cette dernière découverte. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Okaaaaaaaay. « Not in kansas anymore » (8).

La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Il était allongé sur une sorte de table d'examen. Autour de lui, des moniteurs et des équipements médicaux et électroniques, certains connus d'autres lui étant complètement étrangers. Il frissonna à nouveau. Et cette fois ce n'était pas à cause du froid.

Il se racla la gorge. « Hello, y'a quelqu'un ? » Hum, oui bon, ce n'était peut être pas la plus intelligente des approches. Il testa ses liens. Solides. Très solides. Vraisemblablement du même type que ceux qui avaient été utilisés sur lui lorsqu'il avait été enfermé après avoir … .

Le flashback fut violent.

Des mains. Tellement de mains. Des mains qui le maintenaient au sol, le ceinturant pendant que d'autres lui administraient quelque chose. Et le blanc. La blancheur de la pièce, de ses murs capitonnés, de la lumière qui y régnait de manière constante, lui faisant oublier si c'était le jour ou la nuit.

Il revint à lui le souffle coupé par la violence des images qui venaient de défiler devant ses yeux. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser et il tremblait de partout.

Soudain, il poussa un cri. Quelque chose venait de l'effleurer. Il entendit un gloussement étouffé. Quelqu'un se trouvait là, près de l'un des moniteurs. Sa respiration était toujours un peu hachée, mais il avait – plus ou moins – recouvré ses esprits.

« Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Si ces gens voulaient des renseignements sur le SGC – c'était vraisemblablement la raison de sa présence ici – ils allaient être déçus. Daniel pourrait juste leur parler de la marque des sous vêtements utilisés par les Marines et par l'Air force.

Le rire retentit une fois encore. « Ah, Docteur Jackson. Enfin seuls, vous et moi. » Une main se mit à le caresser, des doigts froids glissèrent le long de son bras et remontèrent vers son épaule en un lent mouvement. Le mouvement fut répété plusieurs fois. Daniel avait du mal à réprimer un tremblement de dégoût. L'homme le fixait d'un regard froid.

Il avait déjà rencontré cette personne, il en était sûr. Au SGC. A l'infirmerie. Oui c'était ça, il s'agissait d'un des docteurs qui l'avaient examiné (9). McCuthrie ou McCully. Quelque chose comme ça.

La main continuait sa promenade sur le corps de Daniel. Ce dernier poussa un petit jappement quand elle se rapprocha de ses parties génitales. La main stoppa. Daniel vit l'homme sourire. Un sourire carnassier. La main remonta et resta sur sa poitrine. Le cœur de Daniel battait la chamade et sa respiration était rapide. A chaque respiration, sa poitrine se soulevait et avec elle, la main du docteur. L'homme, les yeux brillants, se comportait comme un futur père posant la main sur le ventre rebondit d'une femme enceinte. Les yeux écarquillés comme des soucoupes, Daniel ne quittait pas le docteur des yeux.

« Oui, cela faisait longtemps que j'attendais ce moment. Longtemps. » La voix du docteur était presque un murmure, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Daniel n'était pas ici pour être questionné sur le SGC. Quel intérêt cela pourrait il avoir pour cet homme qui visiblement y travaillait ? Quoique ces gens aient à l'esprit, Daniel était sûr qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça.

**TBC**

(8) Référence au Magicien d'Oz, le conte américain très connu de L. Frank Baum publié en 1900. Dorothy qui habite une petite ferme dans le Kansas, se retrouve projetée dans un monde étrange suite à une tornade qui emmène sa maison. C'est une expression que les américains utilisent pour exprimer leur confusion devant un monde totalement différent du leur.

(9) Vous avez deviné de qui je parle, hum ? Oui, bon, je ne l'aime pas celui-là, mais alors, pas du tout, du tout, du tout !


	7. Chapter 7

**Note 1 : **pfiouuuu. Bah ce fut long, désolée, RL et puis mes fic sur SGA (j'suis complètement obsédée par cette série) se sont liguées contre moi pour m'empêcher d'avancer sur Whole again.

**Note 2** : après ces deux là, je dirais encore un ou deux chapitres.

**oOo**

**Jack**

Gris. Gris et craquelé. De longues stries courraient le long du mur.

Il cligna des yeux un moment. Les stries étaient toujours là. Il ferma les yeux.

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose, mais sa bouche semblait pleine de sable. Il essaya de tousser. Mauvaise idée. Il avait l'impression de s'étouffer.

« Colonel ! Allez buvez, doucement, oui c'est ça. »

L'eau coula dans sa gorge enflammée. Le paradis c'était donc ça ! De l'eau fraîche. Oui, un bonheur tout simple somme toute. Maintenant ce qu'il aimerait c'est qu'il allume la lumière. Pourquoi diable faisait-il si noir ici, et d'ailleurs où se trouvait ce « Ici » ?

Il entendit un gloussement. « Colonel, si vous ouvrez les yeux, cela règlera la question de la lumière et vous êtes mon invité, dans votre lit réservé, celui au centre de la pièce, dans ma _jolie_ petite infirmerie. »

Ah. Infirmerie. Oui, bien sûr. Ce plafond gris si reconnaissable. Il ouvrit les yeux sur le visage du Docteur Frasier.

« Hey, doc. » Sa voix était rauque, presque méconnaissable.

« Bonjour Colonel, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, vous savez. »

« Oh. Désolée » Il lui offrit un petit sourire.

« Monsieur, est-ce que … est-ce que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ? »

Une autre voix. Cristalline. Il tourna lentement la tête vers la gauche. Carter.

« Salut. » Encore un petit sourire. Carter lui rendit son sourire.

« Soif, s'iou plait. » Bons sang, il aurait pu avaler une citerne d'eau ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Si c'était un lendemain de cuite, c'était la plus belle qu'il avait jamais eu ! Promis juré, il ne boirait plus jamais de bourbon. Ou de whisky. Il en resterait à une petite bière de temps à autre. Mais la bière, c'était pas pareil, c'était culturel. Oui, c'est ça _culturel_. Que serait l'Amérique sans la Mac Duff (10) ?

Carter l'aida à boire.

Ahhhh. Ca va mieux. Mieux, mieux, mieux. Hum.

« Colonel ? »

Hu, quoi encore ?

« Colonel, nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? »

Il rouvrit les yeux. Bon sang, Carter était, d'après lui, une fille un peu trop « propre sur elle » mais là quand même c'était le pompon ! Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était un lendemain de fête ?

« Cuite ? »

« Non, Colonel, votre état n'est pas consécutif à une soirée un trop arrosée. Vous avez été drogué. Un puissant sédatif. En fait, le dosage était un trop important et nous avons bien failli vous perdre. »

Il fixa Frasier. Drogué ? Okayyyy. Concentration. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Mais, c'était une tâche quasi impossible. Son cerveau refusait de fonctionner.

Carter et Frasier le fixaient. Carter pris la parole. « Colonel, vous êtes rentrés hier matin avec Daniel. Vous vous souvenez ? »

Oui. Oui, il se souvenait mais l'homme qu'il avait ramené n'était pas Daniel. Il était silencieux. Daniel ne restait jamais silencieux. Et il était si _triste_. Daniel avait une joie de vivre que rien, même les pires horreurs – et Dieu sait qu'il en avait connues – ne pouvait entamer. Cet homme n'était pas son Daniel, mais il comptait bien le ramener.

Il se souvenait d'avoir discuté de …. Flasbacks. Oui, les souvenirs qui commençaient à revenir. Et il lui avait donné _la_ boite. La boite qu'il gardait dans son armoire depuis le jour où Daniel les avait quittés. Il était tard. Ils étaient allés se coucher et ….

« Nondedieudemerde ! » Il se redressa dans son lit.

« Colonel ! »

« Carter, il y avait quelqu'un dans la maison. Des pros. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me saisir de mon arme et » il claqua des doigts, « je me suis retrouvé aux pays des songes.»

Carter opina du chef. « Ils sont entrés après avoir neutralisé se système de sécurité. Ils n'ont laissé aucune traces, aucune empreinte. Votre voisine a aperçu un van suspect vers 21 :00, nous sommes en train de faire des recherches en ce sens, mais je n'y crois pas trop. »

Jack retomba lourdement sur le lit et posa la question qui lui faisait si peur. « Et Daniel ? »

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses.

Fraisier reprit la parole. « J'ai essayé de vous joindre une bonne partie de la mâtinée. Je m'inquiétais un peu pour Daniel après notre petite conversation d'hier après-midi. Et comme vous ne répondiez pas au téléphone, je me suis résolu à appeler Sam. Nous avons attendu un peu devant chez vous, nous allions repartir, mais votre _adorable_ voisine nous a disons, sauté dessus, et nous a parlé de ce van suspect. »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il était content d'avoir Mlle Hopkins pour voisine ! Sa curiosité maladive lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

« J'ai préféré demander des renforts. Comme j'ai un double de vos clefs, nous sommes entrées et nous vous avons découvert inconscient dans votre chambre. » Carter semblait embarrassée.

Il reposa la question. « Et Daniel ? »

« Heu, désolée, Monsieur, mais il ne se trouvait pas dans la maison. Nous pensons qu'il a été enlevé.»

**oOo**

**Daniel**

Il frissonnait. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Il était recroquevillé sur la table d'examen, roulé en boule dans un drap trop fin pour le protéger du froid qui régnait dans la pièce. Ils l'avaient détaché. Il ne représentait pas une vraie menace pour eux. Pas après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir.

Cela avait duré des heures, une éternité.

Il y avait eu des prises de sang, un ECG, un EEG, un IRM. Et puis une ponction de moëlle osseuse. Et des biopsies. Osseuse et de tissus. Une biopsie de plusieurs de ces organes internes. Daniel n'avait jamais vu d'aiguilles aussi grandes. Et il les avait toute senti pénétrer sa peau, puis ses muscles pour ensuite se ficher dans ses organes. Ils l'avaient détaché après ça. Et ils étaient restés auprès de lui pendant plus d'une heure. Pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas d'hémorragie. C'est vrai ce serait trop bête de perdre leur nouveau _spécimen_. Il y avait tant à apprendre de lui. Du moins c'était ce que lui avait expliqué McKensie, entre chaque nouvel examen. Entre chaque cri.

Oh, oui, pour ça il avait crié, hurlé même. Pourquoi utiliser des sédatifs lorsque votre patient était attaché ? Daniel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, si McKensie traitait tous ses _patients_ comme ça, sa clientèle devait ressembler à celle d'un médecin légiste !

Le bon docteur lui avait tout expliqué, presque avec _passion_.

Il voulait découvrir les secrets de l'ascension.

Il avait déjà remarqué plusieurs anomalies génétiques intéressantes à son sujet. Et il avait hâte d'en apprendre plus. A chaque fois, ses mains froides traînaient sur le corps de Daniel plus que nécessaire. Et à plusieurs reprises, Daniel avait discerné autre chose que de la ferveur médicale dans les yeux qui le fixaient.

Un frisson particulièrement violent le parcouru. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Jack. Que lui avaient-ils fait ? Etait-il encore en vie ? Se trouvait-il aussi ici quelque part ?

Sans doute pas. Il avait la chance et l'honneur d'être le seul à avoir connu les joies de l'ascension. Peut-être était-il vivant. Peut-être même le recherchait-il. Avec le Major Carter. Sam. Et Tealc.

La pensée que ces amis étaient en train de le rechercher lui redonna courage.

« Ah, Docteur Jackson, comment vous sentez vous, aujourd'hui, hum ? »

Daniel ne répondit pas. Ses paupières étaient closes. Il cherchait à conjurer ce qui lui arrivait en visualisant son équipe. Oui, _son_ équipe. Sam, courageuse et intelligente. Tealc, noble et courageux. Et le Colonel Jack O'Neill. Jack. Obtus, impatient, parfois franchement énervant, mais toujours là lorsque vous aviez besoin de soutien.

Jack, son meilleur ami.

Il poussa un cri. Une douleur terrible venait de le transpercer. Il ouvrit les yeux, respirant bruyamment. McKensie était penché sur lui, une seringue à la main, l'aiguille plantée dans sa cuisse.

« Je n'aime pas tellement que l'on m'ignore, Docteur Jackson. Mais vous êtes un _spécialiste_ n'est-ce pas. Vous ignorez tous et tout le monde. Vous n'accordez vos _faveurs_ qu'à ceux qui peuvent vous aidez à obtenir ce que vous voulez, n'est-ce pas. »

Daniel cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Malmalmalmal. Comment pouvait-on avoir aussi mal. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait McKensie. _Faveurs_ ? De quoi parlait ce psychopathe ?

« Mais tout cela va changer. Lorsque nous aurons tiré de vous toutes les informations qu'il est possible d'obtenir, nous aurons tous les deux un petit tête à tête. » Ses mains se

glissèrent sous le drap. « Oui, une petite _discussion_ vous et moi. »

Daniel ferma à nouveau les yeux. Il tenta d'ignorer ce que les mains faisaient, d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il se concentra sur les trois personnes qui, ils le savaient maintenant représentaient tout pour lui : jack, Sam et Tealc.

**TBC**

(10) Marque de bière américaine célébrissime (équivalent de notre Kro) c'est la bière d'Homer Simpson


	8. Chapter 8

**Note 1 : **Yumi4, c'est promis c'est presque fini, j'arrêterais bientôt de te faire souffrir avec mes affreux chapitres trop courts (j'aime bien torturer les personnages **ET** le lecteur, gniark, gniark, gniark) !

**Note 2 : **merci à toutes pour vos reviews, continuez à nourrir le Monstre – heu, je veux dire l'auteuse !

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

« Colonel ! Et où croyez vous aller comme ça. » Janet se tenait devant son lit, les mains sur les hanches, l'air furieux.

« Désolé Doc'. Mais j'ai vraiment plus urgent à faire que de rester au lit à faire la grass' mat'. » Il s'habilla rapidement, mais au moment de mettre ses boots, sa vision se brouilla et il retomba violemment sur le lit.

Janet se précipita. Elle prit son pouls et soupira, puis se planta devant lui avec un air sur le visage qui disait clairement « qu'est-ce que je vous avez dit, hein, vous en devriez pas sortir de votre lit. »

Jack s'allongea sur le lit la main sur le visage. Nondedieudenondedieudemerde ! Il détestait son corps de presque 50 ans ! Incapable de résister à un malheureux petit sédatif. Ces anciens coéquipiers des blacks ops, en seraient certainement morts de rire !

« Colonel. Votre organisme se remet d'une overdose. Vous ne pouvez pas espérer qu'il coopère aussi rapidement après … Hey ! »

Il s'était relevé, plus doucement cette fois. Il regarda Janet.

« Janet. Overdose ou pas. Ce « _corps_ » vous allez devoir me le remettre d'aplomb, parce qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que je reste inactif alors que Daniel est porté disparu. »

Janet l'observa un moment, puis poussa un soupir. Elle disparu un moment dans son bureau et revint quelques minutes plus tard, une seringue à la main. Elle lui injecta le produit.

« Ceci devrait vous permettre de vous sentir un peu mieux, mais au premier signe de tête qui tourne, je veux que vous reveniez ici immédiatement, c'est compris ! »

Hum. Quand le docteur Frasier est dans cet état, mieux vaut obéir gentiment.

« Oui, doc', c'est promis. »

Elle lui sourit.

« Je vais prévenir Sam. Restez là en attendant. »

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête cette fois.

**ooOoo**

**Général George Hammond **

Carter et lui arrivèrent ensemble au débriefing organisé par le Général Hammond.

« Colonel, comment allez vous ? »

« Oh, ça boume, ça boume (11). Génial, non vraiment, je tiens la super forme, merci Général. » Il s'assit aux côtés de Teal'c. « Bien, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour nous ? »

Le Général soupira. Il savait que cette affaire était particulièrement dure pour les membres de SG1. Ils étaient une équipe soudée et fonctionnaient pratiquement comme une famille. Ils venaient juste de retrouver l'un des leurs, pour le perdre brutalement à nouveau.

Et il y avait pire. Ce n'était pas à un Goaoul'd qu'il devait leur angoisse, non, c'était à des terriens. A l'un des leurs. Daniel aurait du être à l'abri ici sur Terre. Il l'avait ramené de Vis Urban avec cette promesse que tout irait bien. Georges lui-même lui avait fait cette promesse lorsqu'il s'était entretenu avec le jeune homme, peu de temps après son retour.

Et ils avaient été incapables de la tenir.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son stylo. Il fallait qu'il se calme. S'il était dans cet état, il imaginait dans quel état d'esprit devait se trouver le Colonel O'Neill.

Ces deux là avaient toujours été proches, comme deux _frères_. Différents, s'opposant sur tout, mais se respectant profondément.

Il prit la parole.

« L'équipe qui a examiné votre maison n'a pas trouvé grand-chose. Ces gens, quels qu'ils soient, sont de vrais professionnels. Ils ont neutralisé le système d'alarme, sont entrés et ressortis sans rien laisser derrière eux pour les identifier. »

Le visage du Colonel s'effondra.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, Général. »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers Carter.

« J'ai passé quelque temps sur place avec l'équipe Forensics. Et j'ai fini par trouver quelque chose. » Elle rayonnait. Ce devait être une bonne nouvelle.

Hammond la pressa de continuer d'un signe de main.

Elle remit un dossier à chacune des personnes présentes.

« Nous avons passé un long moment dans la chambre de Daniel, pour essayer de déterminer ce qui lui était arrivé. Nous avons d'abord pensé qu'il avait été surpris dans son sommeil, mais nous avons fini par découvrir qu'il avait pu se lever avant d'être maîtrisé, certainement de la même manière que le Colonel. »

« Et comment en êtes vous arrivés à cette conclusion. » Hammond examinait les pièces du dossier que leur avait donné le Major, mais il n'avait pas vraiment la patience d'en prendre connaissance.

Carter souriait.

« Ses lunettes. »

« Quoi ? »

C'était au tour d'O'Neill de s'impatienter.

«Nous avons trouvé ses lunettes par terre près du lit, ce qui tendrait à démontrer que Daniel a eu le temps de les chausser avant d'être neutralisé. Et nous avons trouvé ceci sur l'un des verres. »

Sur l'écran se trouvait, magnifier plusieurs fois, une empreinte de doigt. Une empreinte partielle, mais tout à fait identifiable.

O'Neill ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

« Quoi, vous voulez dire que ces crétins ont été assez stupides pour laisser leur empreinte derrière eux ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, je sais que c'est un peu curieux, mais l'un d'eux a du ôter ses gants. Peut-être pour lui faire une injection. Ils n'escomptaient sans doute pas de résistance et n'avaient pas du préparer d'injection par pistolet pour Daniel, comme ce fut le cas pour vous. Il leur a donc fallu lui injecter par voie intraveineuse. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'important c'est que nous avons pu identifier le propriétaire de cette empreinte. »

Elle tapota sur son ordinateur et une fiche d'identité militaire apparue sur l'écran.

Edward Phelskin. 32 ans. Cover Ops. Marine. Décédé le …

« Mort ! Ce type est censé être mort depuis », O'Neill relu la fiche, « depuis près de deux ans ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, mais nous savons qu'il était dans votre maison il y a deux nuits de ça. »

« Le NID. Ca ne peut-être qu'eux !» Le Colonel s'était levé d'un bond et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, suivi de près par Carter et Teal'c.

Hammond était encore un peu estomaqué par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre mais il rappela son subordonné. Il fallait qu'il l'arrête avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. O'Neill était un impulsif. Surtout lorsque quelqu'un de proche était en danger. Et si le NID était impliqué dans la disparition du Docteur Jackson il ne faisait aucun doute que ce dernier était en danger.

« Colonel ! Où allez vous ! »

Jack O'Neill se retourna. Il avait l'air déterminé.

« Chercher des réponses. »

Une fois le Colonel sortit. Hammond regarda une dernière fois la fiche d'identité de Pheskin et prit une décision. Il saisit son téléphone et composa un numéro extérieur.

« Ici, le Général Hammond, de Cheyenne Mountain, Je veux tous ce que vous pourrez trouver sur un certain Edward Phelskin, décédé le 5 mai 2001 à Ubud, Bali. Je veux tous savoir, vous entendez : je veux connaître sa couleur préférée, le nom de son animal de compagnie et s'il portait des caleçons ou des slips. »

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers le dossier que lui avait laissé le Major Carter.

Il leur fallait des informations. Un maximum d'informations. Et vite.

La vie du Docteur Jackson était en jeu.

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Il était debout au centre d'une immense pièce blanche.

Ils lui avaient donné une blouse. Une blouse d'hôpital. Le genre qui s'attache dans le dos. Il essayait de ne pas faire de grandes enjambées en marchant et serrait les pans derrière lui avec sa main.

Des électrodes étaient branchées un peu partout sur son corps – ses tempes, son torse –et étaient reliées à des machines qui bipaient, clignotaient, vrombissaient.

Daniel essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front avec sa main. Elle tremblait. Ils lui injectaient tellement de produits aux effets contradictoires que son organisme ne savait plus s'il devait dormir – merci les tranquillisants – ou resté éveillé – merci les excitants. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler les tremblements et les spasmes de ses mains.

En face de lui, au centre de la pièce, se trouvaient une centaine de briques. Des briques rouges. Toutes bêtes. Le type que l'on trouve sur des chantiers. Les instructions étaient claires : il devait se concentrer sur les briques et les faire exploser.

_R-I-D-I-C-U-L-E !_

Comme s'il pouvait faire exploser quoique ce soit par la pensée. McKensie avait trop lu de comics (12).

Le docteur lui avait expliqué que les anomalies détectées dans sa signature génétique et dans la partie supérieure de son cerveau indiquaient clairement qu'il avait développé des capacités psi.

Daniel soupira. Si c'avait été le cas, cela ferait longtemps qu'il aurait fait exploser cet endroit !

Une voix retentit et le fit sursauter.

« Allez, Docteur Jackson, concentrez-vous. Vous devez y arriver. »

Daniel se tourna vers le miroir qui couvrait une partie du mur derrière lui. Un miroir sans tain. Il imaginait les personnes qui se trouvaient là à l'observer.

Il poussa soudain un petit cri et porta sa main à sa tête.

Il jura tout bas.

A chaque fois qu'ils trouvaient qu'il n'était pas assez coopératif, ils lui balançaient une petite décharge électrique. Pas franchement douloureuse mais sacrément désagréable.

Il se reconcentra sur les briques. Enfin, il fit semblant de se concentrer sur ces foutues briques, mais il pensait à SG1. Jack, Sam et Teal'c. Penser à eux le calmait. Les flashbacks étaient presque incessants lorsqu'il se concentrait suffisamment. Longues parties de pêches dans le Minesota avec Jack. Musées avec Teal'c. Cinéma et théâtre avec Sam. Soirée à quatre dans un restaurant ou chez Janet avec Cassie.

Sa mémoire du SGC était encore floue. Les missions qu'il avait vécues avec SG1 aussi. Mais les bons souvenirs étaient nombreux. Tellement de bons souvenirs. Il ne savait pas encore s'il était _redevenu_ Daniel Jackson mais il était sûr de vouloir tenter l'aventure.

Un nouveau cri lui échappa. La décharge avait été un peu plus forte cette fois ci.

Okayyy. Penser à des briques éparpillées sur le sol, réduites en petits morceaux. Humpf. Non, ça ne marche pas. Evidemment d'ailleurs, comment cela pourrait-il marcher !

Il se tourna une fois encore vers le miroir.

« Ecoutez, c'est … je ne peux pas y arriver ! Je … je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire ou comment le faire ! »

Il attendit un moment, sûr qu'il allait encore être électrocuté pour sa défiance, mais au lieu de ça, quelqu'un le rejoignit dans la salle. McKensie. Suivi de près par deux molosses en blanc eux aussi. Cette vision lui en rappela une autre, moins plaisante.

Celle d'une chambre capitonnée.

Daniel frissonna.

McKensie s'approcha calmement sans le regarder. Il manipula quelques boutons sur les appareils qui entouraient le jeune homme et prit des notes. Il posa son bloc et réajusta les électrodes. Daniel ne put empêcher un mouvement de recul. Le simple fait de savoir ce type à moins d'un mètre de lui, lui donnait la chair de poule. Quand McKensie eu fini, il lui prit le menton dans la main et tourna son visage vers lui.

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder, les yeux dans les yeux. Eclats Bleus contre froideur marron. McKensie relâcha enfin son visage. Daniel poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

« Docteur Jackson, vous devez vous concentrer. Ce n'est pas plus difficile que cela. Nous savons ce que l'ascension _vous_ permet de faire. Votre rapport sur la mission de Kehb (13) était on ne peut plus clair. Vous savez comment faire. Il suffit de vous en rappeler et pour cela, il faut que vous vous concentriez. »

Daniel avait l'envie furieuse de rappeler à McKensie qu'il n'était _plus_ un Ancien. Il était revenu sous sa forme humaine. C'était d'ailleurs été assez douloureux comme ça.

Il secoua la tête.

« Vous ne comprenez pas. Mes souvenirs de ma vie sur terre _avant_ mon ascension sont complètement erratiques. Je ne savais même pas qui j'étais _avant_, lorsque le SGC m'a retrouvé sur Vis Urban. Je ne me rappelle pas de ma vie en tant qu'être humain et je ne me rappelle encore moins de celle que j'ai eu quand j'étais … autre chose. Un Ancien. »

McKensie ne lui répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir. Daniel était certain que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas aimer le résultat de cette réflexion. Quel qu'il fut.

Il ne fut pas déçu.

« Parfait. Je crois que je vois où est le problème. » Il sortit de la pièce, laissant ses deux acolytes avec Daniel. Il revint avec une seringue.

Daniel fit immédiatement plusieurs pas en arrière. McKensie fit signe aux deux hommes, qui ceinturèrent le jeune homme. Le docteur souleva sa blouse et prépara le site pour l'injection, dans son abdomen.

« NON ! S'il vous plaît, non, stop …» Daniel sentit des larmes se former. Il était tellement drogué que ces sentiments étaient à « fleur de peau ». Il ne contrôlait pas davantage ses pleurs que ses tremblements.

Il arrêta de se débattre, vidé de toute énergie, retenu uniquement par les deux hommes.

« Nous devrions voir les résultats d'ici quelques heures. C'est un produit expérimental, utilisé dans le traitement de la maladie d'Alzheimer (14). J'avais proposé au Docteur Frasier de vous en administrer pour vous aider, mais elle a pensé que vous deviez recouvrer seul la mémoire. » Il souriait. Après avoir désinfecté le site de la piqûre, il fit de nouveau un signe aux deux hommes qui relâchèrent Daniel.

Ce dernier se roula immédiatement en boule par terre, relevant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, toute idée de pudeur envolée.

McKensie ignora les sanglots que tentait d'étouffer le jeune homme. Il inscrivit d'autres informations sur son bloc et sortit avec les deux hommes.

**TBC**

(11) En VO, le colonel utilise souvent l'expression « peachy » qui recouvre à peu près notre « coucicouça » ou « ça boume ».

(12) Comics : BD américaines où apparaissent des super héros aux pouvoirs surnaturels.

(13) Episode Maternal instinct, saison 3 (désolée, je ne connais pas le titre en français).

(14) La dégénérescence des neurones et la constitution de plaques amyloïdes, qui se déposent dans le cerveau, sont responsables de la maladie d'Alzheimer. Des chercheurs ont choisi d'explorer cette dernière voie en utilisant des souris transgéniques qui produisent des dépôts amyloïdes. L'injection de peptide synthétique en intra-péritonéal (dans la cavité abdominale) leur permet de développer des anticorps qui entraînent la disparition de ces dépôts. Cette voie a pour le moment été abandonnée car des cas d'encéphalite se sont déclarés sur les personnes traitées (phénomène d'inflammation au niveau des méninges). (Pour plus d'info, voir le site www(point)doctissimo(point)fr)


	9. Chapter 9

**Note 1 : **encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews !

**Note 2 : **il y aura _deux_ fins à cette petite histoire, une gén et une slash.

**Note 3** : un petit passage à fortes connotations sexuelles. Vous êtes prévenus !

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Ils arrivèrent en force à la villa du Sénateur Kinsey. En force, c'est-à-dire, Carter, Teal'c, les Major Ferreti et Kovacek. Quelques heures de jet et hop ! Bonjour Washington, et coucou ! Sénateur.

Jack était persuadé que cette petite fouine y était pour quelque chose dans la disparition de Daniel. Et il comptait bien le lui faire avouer.

Enfin, non, pas tout à fait. Il aurait _aimé_, le lui faire avouer. Mais Jack savait qu'un affrontement direct avec Kinsey pourrait fort bien avoir des conséquences fâcheuses sur la vie de Daniel. Il pourrait décider de s'en débarrasser s'il pensait qu'il était menacé. Il était suffisamment lâche pour ça.

Ils avaient donc opté pour une autre méthode. Une méthode qui avait porté ses fruits des siècles durant. L'espionnage. Avec bien sûr un petit avantage : toute une panoplie de merveilleux gadgets extraterrestres.

Avec l'accord – officieux – du général Hammond, ils avaient fait croire que les membres restants de SG1 s'était rendus auprès de la tock'ra, pour retrouver leur équipier mystérieusement disparu. De cette manière, ils avaient les mains libres. Seuls Janet Frasier et le général Hammond, étaient au courant de la supercherie.

Ils avaient loué une villa qui se trouvait derrière la superbe résidence des époux Kinsey.

« Alors ? » Jack se tourna vers Carter qui s'affairait autour de tout l'équipement hightech qu'ils avaient emmené avec eux. Carter lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Et bien, tout est prêt. » Ses mains courraient sur le clavier. « Voilà. Nous avons à notre disposition, un des transmetteurs Tok'ra. Il est indétectable. Enfin, par des appareils de technologie terrienne. Tous les coups de fils, notamment de portables, ainsi que les mails qui émanent d'un rayon de 2 km autour de cette villa seront enregistrés ici. Le plus difficile et le plus long sera en fait de les filtrer de manière à vérifier ceux qui émanent du sénateur Kinsey. »

Jack hocha la tête. Il était toujours étonné d'entendre Carter appeler Kinsey « sénateur » d'après lui ce type n'avait jamais été un représentant du peuple américain. Mais Carter était attachée au titre. C'était juste plus fort qu'elle.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, muni d'une paire de jumelles. Le « sénateur » se trouvait sur sa terrasse en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Jack aurait aimé qu'il s'étrangle avec son croissant français.

Il soupira. Trois jours. Daniel avait disparu depuis trois jours.

S'il était mort alors Kinsey faisait bien de savourer son croissant car il était mort lui aussi.

**ooOoo**

**Complexe NID, Colorado (ici, attention, passage décrivant des abus sexuels)**

McKensie était très satisfait. Les neurostimulants, ainsi que le peptol, avaient donné d'excellents résultats. Il venait de terminer son analyse du dernier encéphalogramme. Oui, ils étaient proches. Ce n'était plus qu'une petite question de temps.

Il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait son cobaye du moment.

La table d'examen sur lequel il reposait était au centre de la pièce. Il vérifia les perfusions : soluté salin et glucose. Il le regarda dormir un moment. Ses yeux bougeaient rapidement sous ses paupières closes. Un effet secondaire des stimulants.

Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes. McKensie ne pu résister à la tentation. Tremblant, il caressa du doigt sa lèvre supérieure.

L'homme était vraiment magnifique. Il y avait toujours eu en lui ce mélange de vulnérabilité, presque de féminité, dans son regard, dans ses poses, et cette force de caractère, cet extraordinaire dynamisme. Il avait été attiré par le docteur Jackson dès qu'il avait levé les yeux sur lui. C'était il y a sept ans. Le jeune homme venait de perdre sa femme et avait été rapatrié sur terre par le colonel O'Neill. Il l'avait reçu pour déterminer son état mental. Son feu vert avait été nécessaire pour qu'il soit autorisé à participer à des missions.

Il avait alors hésité à le déclarer « bon pour le service ». Il aurait pu le faire interner facilement et alors il aurait été à lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ça.

Il se pencha vers lui. Il pouvait sentir les odeurs des médicaments et de sueur sur sa peau. Mais en dessous, il pouvait aussi deviner cette odeur qui lui était propre. Quelque chose d'un peu chocolaté. Oui, c'était ça : une odeur sucrée. Il lécha doucement sa joue. Salée. Hum.

Il aimait le goût des larmes.

Quel gâchis ! Dire qu'il aurait pu être à lui, si seulement … Il soupira. Il avait presque réussi lorsque les petites inventions de Macello lui avaient donné tous les symptômes de la schizophrénique. Ses soi-disant super coéquipiers avaient été si prompts à le catégoriser _fou_. Même le bon docteur Frasier. Oui, il aurait pu l'avoir pour lui tout seul.

Mais, il ne servait à rien de remuer le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Il gloussa. Non seulement, il tenait les secrets de l'Ascension entre ses mains, mais en prime, il avait celui avec lequel il était obsédé depuis des années.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers le jeune homme. Cette fois, il l'embrassa, glissant sa langue entre les lèvres ouvertes. Comme une invitation. Il prit le visage entre ses mains et explora sa bouche. Wow. C'était exactement comme il l'avait pensé.

Oui, bientôt il posséderait entièrement Daniel Jackson.

**ooOoo**

**Général George Hammond **

Le téléphone sonna. Il le saisit immédiatement. « Général Hammond…. Oui, bien, envoyez moi tout ça … Non, jeune homme, pas demain matin : je veux ce rapport sur mon bureau dans, » Il regarda sa montre, « Moins de trois heures, la vie d'un de mes hommes est en jeu. »

Après avoir raccroché, il se leva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée donnant sur la porte des Etoiles.

Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes. Ce Phelskin avait travaillé avec Simmons (15). Le NID était bel et bien impliqué dans la disparition du docteur Jackson.

Il espérait que le Colonel O'Neill allait trouver des pistes plus sérieuses.

**ooOoo**

**Samantha Carter**

Le Colonel O'Neill fulminait. Il marchait de long en large dans la salle où ils avaient installé leur équipement et grommelait dans sa barbe. Des imprécations. Carter reconnu même quelques mots en langue ancienne !

Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle-même était malade à l'idée que Daniel soit entre les mains de ces gens. Elle n'était pas naïve – contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait – elle savait que même s'il le récupérait, ils auraient à faire face à ce qu'ils lui auraient fait subir. Il y avait peu de chance pour que leur ami s'en sorte indemne. Le NID n'était pas réputé pour sa tendresse. Lorsque ces gens voulaient quelque chose … Elle frissonna.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures maintenant que Ferreti et elle, analysaient les messages enregistrés par l'ordinateur. Un par un. Fastidieux. Et frustrant. Elle commençait à ressentir comme le Colonel les premiers effets de cette longue attente.

Trouver le Colonel inerte sur son lit avait été un choc. Ils avaient failli le perdre. Arrêt cardiaque. La dose de sédatif avait peut-être même été calculée en ce sens.

Elle se leva et rejoignit son officier en chef.

« Colonel. »

Il se tourna vers elle. Sa colère mais aussi son impuissance se reflétaient dans ses yeux.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule. « Nous allons de le retrouver. »

Il ne dit rien et retourna à l'examen du jardin de Kinsey.

« Colonel ! Major ! Le général Hammond aimerait vous parler, ça a l'air urgent. » Ferreti arborait un petit sourire. Jack se précipita sur le téléphone. Si Ferreti souriait c'est que les nouvelles étaient bonnes.

« Général. »

/_Ah, Colonel, j'ai sous les yeux le dossier de Phelskin. Il se trouve que celui-ci avant de « décéder » était suivi pour PTSD (16). En fait, il s'agissait d'une thérapie volontaire suite à un accident survenu il y a cinq ans_./

O'Neill fronça les sourcils. Carter s'était approchée. Elle ne voyait pas non plus très bien en quoi cette information pouvait les aider.

Le général repris. /_Peut-être voulez savoir qui a suivi notre mystérieux cadavre_ /

«Hé bien, oui, pourquoi pas. » Il ne voyait pas quoi dire de plus.

/_Il s'agit d'une vieille connaissance : le docteur McKensie_./

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Daniel tenait à peine debout. Il avait perdu connaissance deux fois lors de la dernière « session » de « faisons exploser des briques juste en claquant des doigts ».

Il n'avait jamais été aussi épuisé.

McKensie était furieux. Chose étrange ça ne l'inquiétait même pas. Ce type était complètement fou : qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Qu'il serait toujours frais comme une rose avec toutes les drogues qu'il lui administrait et les décharges d'électricité. En fait, ces foutues briques, il ne les distinguait même plus. Difficile de faire disparaître quelque chose que l'on ne voit pas, non ? Il poussa un petit gloussement.

McKensie se tourna immédiatement vers lui. Il criait. Daniel pouvait voir sa bouche bouger, les veines de ses tempes allaient sûrement exploser s'il ne se calmait pas.

Daniel se demanda s'il était en train de mourir. Il se sentait si calme. Si détendu. Mckensie continuait lui de s'agiter. Daniel senti une petite brûlure au niveau de son épaule. Youpeeeee ! Encore une injection. La pièce se mit soudain à tourner. Hum. Qui a éteint la lumière, comment voulez vous faire exploser des briques en pleine nuit, c'est …

Il s'écroula une fois de plus.

**TBC **(Héhéhéhé : allez, plus qu'un chapitre et c'est fini !)


	10. Chapter 10

**Note **: merci à toutes pour votre extrèèèèèèèème patience ! Je vous poste la fin ce soir ou demain matin **PROMIS JURE** !

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

McKenzie. Que venait faire ce charlatan dans toute cette histoire.

Il n'aimait pas ce type. Et ça ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Après le fiasco de l'affaire Macello (17), le bon docteur n'était plus en charge des équipes SG. Il restait cependant un conseiller technique au SGC. Conseiller technique, tu parles !

Le retour par avion avait été rapide. Teal'c était rentré avec lui pendant que Carter, Ferreti et Kovacek continuaient de surveiller Kinsey.

Jack était furieux. Il aurait voulu frapper quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Tant qu'à faire celui ou ceux responsables de la disparition de Daniel. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser cela se produire ? Ils venaient juste de le retrouver et maintenant ça ! Et il ne s'agissait pas d'une opération commandée par un grand maître, non monsieur, cela se passait ici, sur bonne vieille terre : Daniel avait été enlevé par un des siens, par des _terriens_.

Il était en fait surtout en colère contre lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'on s'introduisait chez lui. Il n'avait pas de système d'alarme et laissait généralement sa porte ouverte. Il se sentait presque invincible. Depuis qu'il travaillait avec le SGC, il avait vu et vécu tant de choses. Il était mort plusieurs fois. Rien de ce qui se passait sur Terre n'égalait ça et du coup il était devenu sûr de lui. Trop sûr de lui.

Et son arrogance allait sans doute coûter la vie à son meilleur ami.

« O'Neill. »

La voix grave de Teal'c le ramena sur Terre.

« Nous sommes arrivés O'Neill. »

Ha, oui en effet, ils se trouvaient devant l'hôpital Militaire de Colorado Spring.

Après avoir montré leur accréditation, Jack et Teal'c – Monsieur Murray, pour l'occasion – se rendirent immédiatement dans l'aile abritant l'hôpital psychiatrique. Jack frissonna en passant devant les petites portes des cellules. Il se rappelait quelques années auparavant être venu ici pour visiter Daniel. Daniel qu'il avait si facilement abandonné entre les mains de McKenzie.

Maccelo. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Pourquoi avait-il été si prompt à croire que Daniel était fou, schizophrénique. Etait-ce parce qu'il y avait toujours eu une sorte de vulnérabilité chez le jeune homme. Vulnérable. Oui, Daniel ressentait les choses toujours plus profondément que les autres membres de son équipe. Il n'était pas un militaire. Jack se rappelait ses pleurs à la mort de Reese, ce robot fou qui avait créé les réplicateurs (18). Daniel se trouvait sur la rampe d'accès à la Porte des Etoiles avec un bras cassé, blessure que lui avait infligée ce maudit robot, et _pleurait_ près de son corps. Il avait traité Jack de tous les noms. Jack ne regrettait pas ce qu'il avait fait ce jour là.

Il regrettait juste d'avoir blessé _lui aussi_ Daniel.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bureau de Mckenzie. Une petite secrétaire rousse, haussée sur talons aiguille, les accueillit.

« Bonjour, Je suis le Colonel O'Neill et voici Monsieur Murray. Nous venons voir le Docteur McKenzie. »

Elle examina leur pièce d'identité, regardant Teal'c d'un œil suspicieux. Celui-ci lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Autant dire que l'effet fut désastreux. Jack pensait vraiment que les jaffa n'étaient pas faits pour sourire.

« Je suis désolée Messieurs, mais le docteur McKenzie n'est pas là et … »

« Hum, et vous savez où il se trouve en ce moment ? »

« Le Docteur McKenzie est en déplacement à Philadelphie. »

Ouais. Ils avaient déjà vérifié. Seulement pas de traces de McKensy à Philadelphie. Ni ailleurs. Il avait disparu. En fait, sa disparition prenait place trois jours avant celle de Daniel.

Jack ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il fit son plus beau sourire.

« Pas là ! Parfait, nous allons juste chercher tout seul l'info dont nous avons besoin, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous rangerons tout après. »

Jack entra dans le bureau laissant la secrétaire, bouche béé, derrière lui, Teal'c lui emboîta le pas après avoir salué la jeune femme. Il ne fallu pas longtemps à cette dernière pour retrouver ses esprits.

« NON, Messieurs vous ne pouvez pas entrer et fouiller dans les affaires du Docteur ! »

Jack la raccompagna gentiment à la porte.

« Pas de problème, je vous assure. Tenez, appelez ce numéro demandez le Général Hammond et il vous expliquera, hum, d'accord. »

« Je vais appeler la sécurité. »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça faites donc. » Jack retourna dans le bureau. Teal'c se trouvait déjà derrière le bureau tapotant sur l'ordinateur.

Une bonne dizaine de diplômes joliment encadrés ornaient le mur. Sur le bureau, se trouvaient plusieurs photographies d'un couple, McKenzie et une femme, devant une petite maison dans les bois, des montagnes en arrière plan.

« Teal'c ! Vous savez utiliser une souris ? »

Le Jaffa haussa un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

« En effet. DanielJackson m'a appris le maniement de la souris, bien que j'ignore encore pourquoi, cet outil porte le nom d'un rongeur nuisible. »

Jack allait lui répondre quand son portable sonna.

« O'Neill.»

/_Colonel, je suis en ligne avec l'hôpital militaire de Colorado Spring, on me signale que deux de mes hommes sont en train de commettre un délit. Vous avez une explication pour ça_ /

Oho. Hammond n'avait pas l'air ravi.

« Heu, un délit, non bien sûr, mon Général, jamais. »

Jack fit signe à Teal'c d'accélérer ses recherches. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de tête. Jack était sincèrement étonné de voir la rapidité à laquelle Teal'c tapait sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Il savait que c'était Daniel qui avait appris à lire et à écrire l'anglais au jaffa. Il ignorait que cet enseignement était allé jusqu'à l'art du maniement de windows XP.

/_Colonel_ /

Oups. Hammond. Il l'avait oublié.

« Général ? »

/_J'ose espérer que lorsque les MP's (19) de Cheyenne Moutain arriveront ils ne découvriront rien d'illégal_ //

Les MP's de Cheyenne Moutain ? Que racontait donc le Général ?

/_Il n'est bien entendu pas question que mon **second** soit appréhendé par le service de sécurité de l'hôpital. J'ai donc demandé audit service d'attendre devant la porte du bureau et de n'intervenir qu'en présence des MP's de Cheyenne. Mais bien sûr, ils ne vont rien trouver de spécial en entrant dans ce bureau, n'est-ce pas Colonel_./

Jack sourit. Hammond était vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant.

« Non, mon Général bien sûr que non, nous attendons vos hommes tranquillement. »

/_Bien. Débriefing dans disons, une petite heure, dans mon bureau, avec Monsieur Murray_./

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Jack raccrocha et se tourna vers Teal'c.

« Alors, ça avance. »

Teal'c lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Je crois avoir percé le mot de passe utilisé par le docteur McKenzie. »

Jack se pencha au dessus du Jaffa et parcouru avec lui les fichiers des patients.

Le dossier de Phelskin était long comme le bras. Il était suivi par McKenzie depuis plusieurs années. Ce type avait développé selon les dires du bon Docteur des « pulsions violentes, voir meurtrières ». Pas de problème, super carte de visite pour le NID. La photo de Phelskin montrait un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, athlétique, des yeux bleus. Daniel. Ce type ressemblait un peu à Daniel.

« Laissez tomber Teal'c, nous ne trouverons rien d'autres dans ce dossier. » Jack regarda le nom des autres fichiers. Agenda Electronique.

« Teal'c cliquez la dessus. »

Le Jaffa s'exécuta. Jack examina les RV des deux derniers mois. Rien. Quand enfin, il tomba sur une information intéressante.

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Il ignorait ce qu'il y avait eu dans la dernière injection, mais il se sentait bizarre.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne faisait plus vraiment attention aux brusques changement de température de son corps : tantôt il grelottait de froid, tantôt il était brûlant de fièvre. La sensation cette fois était différente. Ni froid, ni chaud. Ni _rien_. Il se sentait complètement déconnecté de son corps. Il bougeait. Il marchait. Mais il ne sentait rien. Ni le sol sous ses pieds nus, ni les mains qui le soutenaient. Sans elles, il serait sans aucun doute tombé la tête la première.

Est-ce que c'était fini ?

Il se rappelait les autres fois où il était mort. Il y avait eu tant de peine, de souffrance. La sienne et celle des autres. Janet. Il se rappelait de Janet s'occupant de lui jusqu'au dernier moment.

Cette fois, il allait mourir seul.

Ils le menèrent une fois encore dans la salle des briques.

Elles se trouvaient toujours au même endroit. Rouge sur fond blanc. Rouge comme du sang. Il allait mourir à cause d'elles. Des briques. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas les faire disparaître. Il aurait tant aimé y parvenir.

Parce que cette fois, il ne voulait pas mourir.

Après son retour de Kelowna, il avait fait ce choix. Il s'en souvenait. Il pensait pouvoir être plus utile aux côtés d'Oma. Il s'était trompé.

Sa place était au SGC.

Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait. Il pouvait les sentir sur ses lèvres. Chaudes et salées.

Il leva la main pour les essuyer et s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit son bras. Il y avait des traces de piqûres, certaines infectées, et de larges ecchymoses sur tout son avant bras.

Il leva lentement la tête vers les briques. Et soudain, il les vit. Vraiment. Chacune d'elles, distinctes, jusqu'au nervures du matériau. Rougerougerouge. Il sentit quelque chose se passer.

Puis tout aussi brusquement que la sensation était venue, elle disparu.

Daniel se sentait presque frustré. Cette fois il avait été sûr qu'il y avait eu quelque chose de différent. Il avait été si sûr qu'il pouvait y arriver. C'était important. Après, il aurait enfin pu dormir. Il aurait pu retourner au SGC. Jack l'aurait ramené chez lui et ils auraient ensemble ouvert la boite à chaussure. La boite où dormaient ces derniers souvenirs.

Le froid l'envahit à nouveau et il se mit à grelotter.

C'était fini.

Il ferma les yeux.

**ooOoo**

**McKenzie**

Bon sang ! Cette fois ils avaient été si proches !

Les enregistrements s'étaient affolés un moment. L'encéphalogramme avait enregistré des courbes étonnantes et puis plus rien.

Seulement cette fois le sujet ne s'était pas évanoui. Il était juste dans un état quasi catatonique.

Génial. Il faudrait qu'il attende encore un peu.

Il avait demandé à ce que Daniel soit installé dans une des cellules du premier étage. Quelques jours de repos dans un vrai lit devrait lui suffire.

Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux enregistrements et sourit.

Oui, cette fois, il touchait au but.

« Docteur. »

Phelskin venait d'entrer dans le laboratoire.

McKenzie lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas être dérangé pendant qu'il travaillait, même pas Phelskin. Edward Phelskin et lui se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Manipuler le jeune homme n'avait pas été très difficile pour un spécialiste du fonctionnement de l'esprit humain comme lui. Il était sa création, sa chose. Il lui rappelait Daniel. Mais il n'avait jamais remplacé l'original.

Il n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en débarrasser quand tout ça serait fini. Après tout, Edward était déjà mort aux yeux du monde, non ? Cette fois, il règlerait juste la question d'une manière définitive.

« Oui, qu'y a-t il ? »

« Jackson a été transféré au premier. »

« Hummmm. Bien. Ce sera tout. » Il retourna à l'examen des tests effectué une demi-heure plus tôt. Il pouvait sentir la présence d'Edward derrière lui, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Phelskin sortit du laboratoire, laissant McKenzie à ses recherches.

**ooOoo**

**Général Hammond**

Il examinait la fameuse pièce à conviction du Colonel. Un rendez vous chez avec le Docteur Frasier à propos d'une voiture. Il était perplexe.

« Heu, Colonel je … »

Jack l'interrompit se penchant en avant sur son bureau.

« Général, la semaine dernière, la voiture de Mckenzie, une voiture de sport extrêmement coûteuse, est tombée en panne. Janet lui a prêté la sienne. Elle part en vacances avec Cassie dans quelques jours. Or, elle utilise une voiture du SGC. »

Le Colonel semblait très excité par cette découverte.

« Général, toutes les voitures du SGC sont équipées, par mesure de sécurité, d'un système GPS. J'ai déjà demandé à ce que le signal de la voiture de Janet soit repéré et … » Le Colonel sortit un autre dossier qu'il tendit à Hammond « Voici où se trouve parquée la dite voiture. » Il montrait la photo satellite d'une sorte de hangar.

Hammond se leva immédiatement.

« Colonel, prenez le nombre d'hommes qu'il vous faut et ramenez nous Daniel. »

**ooOoo**

**Edward Phelskin**

Il regardait Jackson dormir. Le docteur Daniel Jackson. Le merveilleux et incroyable docteur Jackson.

Hum. Il n'était plus si merveilleux que ça en fait. Ses cheveux étaient sales. Il avait perdu du poids. Sa peau était blanche, presque translucide, enfin, quand elle n'était pas marquée par des bleus ou des traces de piqûres.

Edward savait que McKenzie était obsédé par ce type. Pendant toutes ces années, ç'avait été « Jackson ceci, Jackson cela ». Il n'était pas jaloux. Il n'aimait pas McKenzie, mais l'idée d'être remplacé après toutes ces années par ça, l'irritait un peu.

Que pouvait-il bien encore lui trouver dans l'état où il se trouvait. A moitié mort.

Il secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce.

Peut-être devrait-il régler la question une fois pour toute et aider le bon docteur Jackson à trouver la paix.

Oui, c'était une idée à creuser.

**TBC**

(17) Episode Legacy, saison 3.

(18) Episode Menace, saison 5.

(19) MP's : Military Police.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note 1** : tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, it's finished !

**Note 2** : hou, la menteuse ! J'ai indiqué en début de chapitre 1, que cette fic' ne dépasserait pas les 30 pages, et bah, sur mon ordinateur en Time New Roman, caractère 12, elle en fait plus de 45 !

**Note 3** : je vais écrire deux épilogues. Un GEN et une autre version, SLASH, que je posterais en section M du site ainsi que sur le site de Cybélia (l'idéal serait de tout réécrire avec un accent slashy, mais le courage me manque, un jour peut-être …).

**Note 4** : attention, une petite scène un peu intense (tentative de viol m/m), mais rien de graphique.

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Il avait réuni une troupe de 10 personnes pour l'attaque de front. Les analyses spectrométriques du satellite de surveillance montraient qu'une vingtaine de personnes se trouvaient dans le hangar. Difficile de savoir s'il s'agissait uniquement de militaire ou pas.

Deux hélicoptères décollèrent, dont l'un avec Janet Frasier à son bord.

Jack voulait être prêt à toute éventualité même la pire.

**ooOoo**

**McKenzie**

Il raccrocha le téléphone, puis l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur.

Ils avaient été découverts.

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Il fallait qu'il reste calme, qu'il trouve une solution de repli.

Son indicateur au SGC lui avait précisé que c'était la voiture qui l'avait trahi. Ouais, même sans le vouloir cette garce de Frasier lui faisait une fois encore du tort. Elle le paierait et les autres aussi. A commencer par le Colonel O'Neill.

Il se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit un attaché case. Il y mit toutes les informations utiles et commença à détruire le reste avec le broyeur. Il appela une de ses subordonnés.

« Préparez Jackson pour le transport. Que deux hommes se tiennent prêt à partir avec lui, à mes ordres. »

Il connaissait l'endroit parfait pour continuer ses expériences. Une petite clinique dans le Wisconsin, financée bien sûr par le NID.

Restait à régler la question des 8 scientifiques qui travaillaient avec lui sur ce projet. Il laisserait les gardes d'en charger. Ainsi que de Phelskin.

C'était en fin de compte l'opportunité qu'il cherchait. Changer de décor, changer de vie.

Et changer d'amant.

**ooOoo**

**Edward Phelskin**

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il avait été étonné de voir les deux hommes charger Jackson à bord d'un van.

L'un deux haussa les épaules.

« Ordres du docteur McKenzie. On le déménage vers un autre endroit. »

Oho. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Il travaillait dans ce milieu depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que déménagement était aussi susceptible de « nettoyage ». Et il ne parlait pas des meubles et des tapis.

Une fois les deux hommes partis, il se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur du van.

Jackson dormait toujours, mais son sommeil était agité, moins profond. Il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Que devait-il faire ?

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue du hangar. Il se trouvait pratiquement en pleine nature. A moins de 80 kilomètres de Cheyenne Mountain.

Si près pendant tout ce temps, Daniel avait été si près.

Pour Jack, il ne faisait aucun doute que Daniel se trouvait là. Et McKenzie aussi.

Ce dernier ne le savait pas encore mais c'était un homme mort.

**ooOoo**

**McKenzie**

Le Capitaine Cardinal entra dans son bureau.

« Alors c'est fait. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Bien. » Il prit son attaché case et suivi l'homme vers le garage.

Trois van se trouvaient là. Il monta dans celui où se trouvait Daniel et poussa un juron.

Vide ! Il était vide. Comment est-ce que … Il se tourna vers le Capitaine.

« Phelskin ! C'est sûrement lui. Vous vous en êtes occupé ? »

« C'est Lewis qui s'en est chargé. » Le Capitaine tenta de joindre son subordonné par radio. Sans succès.

McKenzie poussa un cri de rage.

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Une voix.

Il entendait quelqu'un l'appeler. Quelqu'un qui lui demandait de se réveiller et qui le secouait aussi. Pas très gentiment.

« S' r'vllé. » Ses mots étaient complètement incompréhensibles, mais il ne semblait pas capable de faire mieux pour le moment.

« Allez Jackson, vous pouvez certainement faire mieux. »

Bah, non justement.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils clignèrent un long moment avant de se poser sur le visage au dessus de lui. Deux yeux bleus, des cheveux bruns. Inconnu. Il déglutit. Il avait si soif.

Comme par miracle une gourde apparu devant lui.

« Tenez buvez un peu. »

Il bu. Doucement, sans quitter des yeux l'homme qui se trouvait près de lui.

Ils étaient en pleine forêt. L'homme était habillé comme un commando. Il était aussi armé.

Daniel était adossé à un arbre. Il tenta de se relever.

« Hey, vous croyez que vous pouvez marcher. »

Il fit signe que oui de la tête. L'homme l'aida à se mettre debout.

« Hummm. Faites quelques pas, que je voie ce que ça donne. »

Daniel chancela un peu mais parvint à faire une dizaine de pas.

« Ouais. De toute manière on n'a pas le choix. » Il saisit les deux poignets de Daniel et y passa des liens en plastique. « Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez aller très loin, mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque, vous êtes mon billet de sortie. »

Daniel cligna un instant des yeux et examina ses poignets. Il avait un moment pensé que cet homme était là pour l'aider. Apparemment, il s'était trompé.

« Allez, on avance maintenant, faut pas traîner dans le coin. » Il saisit Daniel par les liens enserrant ses poignets et le traîna à travers bois.

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

L'assaut fut rapide. Ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance.

/ _Colonel_ /

« Oui. »

/ _Nous sommes au sous-sol. L'endroit est complètement vide à l'exception_ …/

La voix se tut un moment.

« Oui, quoi. »

/ _Des cadavres mon Colonel. Au moins une dizaine. Une exécution en bonne et due forme_./

« Daniel ? » Son cœur battait littéralement la chamade.

/Il ne fait pas partie des morts./

Dieu merci.

« Okay continuer votre reconnaissance. »

Jack se tourna vers Teal'c. Ce dernier était accroupi par terre et examinait les marques de voitures laissées sur le sol.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? »

« En effet. Ces traces indiquent que trois véhicules ont quitté cet endroit, il y a un peu moins d'une heure. »

Wow. Jack était toujours éberlué par les talents de Teal'c. Lui ne voyait par terre que des traces d'huile et de pneu.

« Ils sont partis vers l'ouest. En direction des montagnes. »

« Okay. On les suit. »

Il prit contact avec l'hélicoptère.

« Leader One, à Leader Deux. »

/_Ici Leader Deux_./

« Recherchez … Teal'c ? »

« Trois voitures, O'Neill. Sans doute de petites camionnettes ou des vans. »

« Okay. Recherchez trois vans, ou des véhicules dans ce genre, en direction de l'Ouest, vers Mountside Creeck (20) ».

/_Bien reçu, Leader One_./

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« O'Neill, nous allons retrouver DanielJackson. »

« Je l'espère Teal'c. Je l'espère. »

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout et à suivre l'homme, ou plutôt à tenter de le suivre. Ce dernier devait pratiquement le tirer par les poignets.

Ils s'étaient enfoncés davantage dans la forêt. Daniel se demandait si l'homme savait où il allait. Apparemment oui. Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. Il trébucha pour la énième fois. Son geôlier poussa un juron et tira violemment sur les liens en plastique, Daniel parvint à se remettre debout mais ses jambes refusèrent de le porter et il retomba sur les genoux. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme.

« Je … Je ne peux pas aller … plus loin. » Il n'aimait pas trop le ton de sa voix. Suppliant. Il essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front avec sa manche. C'était curieux. Il était en sueur et pourtant, il avait froid. Il grelottait _et_ était brûlant de fièvre. Son organisme ne devait plus savoir comment réagir.

L'homme le regarda un moment, puis tira à nouveau sur ses poignets. Il se pencha vers lui. Ses lèvres étaient pratiquement contre les oreilles de Daniel.

« Ecoutez, Jackson, il y a au moins 5 personnes derrière nous, armées jusqu'au dents et prêtes à tout pour vous récupérer. Alors voilà le marché, ou vous marchez et je vous conduis dans un endroit sûr ou je vous laisse ici et vous retournez dans une petite pièce blanche, des aiguilles plantées un peu partout dans le corps. »

Daniel avait envie de lui dire qu'il ne se sentait pas davantage en sécurité avec _lui_ qu'avec McKenzie, mais opta pour le silence. L'homme avait l'air lui aussi au bout du rouleau et mieux valait ne pas pousser sa chance. Il aurait rit si seulement il n'avait pas été aussi fatigué, à cette dernière pensée : sa chance. Jack disait toujours qu'il était le plus grand veinard qu'il connaisse, qu'il était comme un chat, qu'il avait neuf vies. Il ne sentait pas très chanceux pour le moment. Et il espérait ne pas avoir épuisé son crédit de vies.

L'homme tira sur ses liens.

« Alors ? »

Daniel fit un petit signe de la tête. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se remit péniblement sur ses pieds. L'homme le laissa reprendre son souffle un moment avant de secouer ses liens, pour lui signaler qu'il était temps de repartir.

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Les recherches des deux hélicoptères avaient permis de repérer deux des trois vans. Jack donna des ordres pour que ces derniers soient interceptés le plus rapidement possible, mais il avait l'affreux pressentiment que Daniel ne se trouvait pas à bord de l'un de ces véhicules. Non, il devait être avec celui que l'on n'avait pas encore repéré. Normal. Evident. Logique. Il aurait bien énuméré tous les synonymes possibles. Cela ne pouvait pas être simple. Pas avec Daniel. Jamais avec Daniel.

Il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Gris. Ces cheveux avaient commencé à griser lorsqu'il avait rencontré Daniel. Il en était certain, Daniel était responsable de ses cheveux gris. Et de l'état de ses genoux aussi. Daniel l'avait fait vieillir prématurément. Ce serait un miracle si après ça, ses cheveux ne tournaient pas complètement blancs !

« O'Neill. »

Il se tourna vers Teal'c.

« J'arrive Teal'c. Capitaine Martinez, vous restez ici avec vos hommes, je vous envoie du renfort. »

« Bien Monsieur. »

Jack monta dans le cherokee avec Teal'c.

**ooOoo**

**McKenzie**

Il était furieux. Et encore, le mot était faible pour décrire son état d'esprit. Bien entendu, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il était devenu un maître en ce qui concerne le self contrôle. Ne jamais rien montré de ses réelles émotions, avait été la clé de sa réussite.

« Capitaine ! Docteur ! »

Un des hommes du Capitaine Cardinal se dirigea vers eux.

« Nous les avons repérés. »

McKenzie se permit un sourire. Cardinal rappela ses hommes.

Ce serait bientôt réglé et il pourrait reprendre ses recherches. Et peut-être même, se détendre un peu. Prendre du bon temps.

Satisfait, il emboîta le pas au Capitaine.

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Cette fois lorsqu'il tomba, il n'eut même pas la force de se mettre en position assise. Il ramena juste ses jambes et ses mains vers sa poitrine et resta là, sur le sol froid et humide, grelottant.

L'homme lui cria dessus un moment. Il tenta même de le remettre debout. Mais c'était peine perdue. Daniel avait l'impression que son corps était déjà mort, qu'il ne restait plus que son esprit.

L'homme le regarda un instant puis prit une décision. Il lui parlait, mais Daniel ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait, les sons étaient déformés, comme s'ils étaient sous l'eau. Peut-être que son esprit n'était plus de la partie lui non plus en fin de compte. L'homme sortit une couverture isothermique de son paquetage et l'aida à s'envelopper dedans. Daniel se remit aussitôt en position fœtale. Il fixait la bouche de l'homme devant lui. Elle bougeait, formant certainement des mots. Il aimait les mots. Il les avait toujours aimés mais là ils lui échappaient complètement.

L'homme lui tapota l'épaule et se leva. Daniel lui adressa un petit sourire et ferma les yeux.

**ooOoo**

**Edward Phelskin**

Il regarda l'homme qui se trouvait par terre devant lui. Jackson avait une petite dizaine d'années de plus que lui et pourtant il semblait plus jeune, si _vulnérable_. Peut-être était-ce cette aura d'innocence qui plaisait tant à McKenzie. Ce dernier ignorait ce qu'était l'innocence.

Bon sang ! Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Jackson n'était pas en l'état de continuer. Il lui fallait certainement des soins. Les autres ne devaient pas être très loin derrière eux maintenant.

Il regarda une fois encore l'homme à ses pieds et prit sa décision.

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Ils roulaient depuis une bonne demi-heure et toujours rien. Ils s'étaient arrêtés plusieurs fois. Teal'c avait pu déterminer à quel moment les véhicules s'étaient séparés et ils se trouvaient désormais sur une petite routé forestière, pas très loin du hangar.

Martinez venait de lui faire son rapport. Ils avaient trouvé deux laboratoires, dont l'un avait du « accueillir » quelqu'un. Une table d'examen avec des lanières. Voilà ce qu'ils avaient trouvé. Rien que d'imaginer Daniel, allongé sur cette table et attaché somme un vulgaire animal, le rendait fou de rage. Il agrippa le volant, ses articulations étaient banches tant il serrait les doigts dessus.

Il allait tuer McKenzie. On verrait pour les conséquences plus tard. Il était un ancien Black angel, il savait comment procéder.

« O'Neill. »

Teal'c venait de repérer le van.

**ooOoo**

**Teal'c**

Il était inquiet. Inquiet du sort de DanielJackson bien sûr mais aussi pour O'Neill.

Ce dernier ne semblait pas être lui-même. Il ne reconnaissait pas le leader de SG1. Il y avait autre chose en lui. Quelque chose de froid et de mortel. Il connaissait ce type de regard et d'attitude. Ce visage froid et impénétrable (21), il l'avait lui-même eu pendant des années au service d'Apophis.

Le visage d'un tueur.

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Quelque chose l'avait … Des coups de feu ! On pouvait entendre des détonations au loin. Enfin, pas si loin que ça. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose. Qu'il … Qu'il se cache. Oui, se cacher. En pleine forêt. Stupide. S'enfuir ? Voilà, ça c'était déjà une meilleure idée.

Seulement il y avait juste un petit hic. Pour ça, il fallait qu'il bouge.

Okay. Bouger. Ca ne devrait pas être si difficile que ça.

Il commença par sortir les bras de son cocon. Quitter la chaleur de la couverture isothermique ne l'enchantait guère. Il parvint à se mettre à quatre pattes, puis à genoux et enfin debout, sur des jambes flageolantes. Il prit appui sur les arbres autour de lui et commença sa « fuite ». Il savait que c'était ridicule. Il devait ressembler à un vieillard, chaque pas lui prenait une éternité. Le suivant plus terrible que le précédant. Mais il avançait quand même.

Il devait avoir fait une petite dizaine de mètres lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose derrière lui. Il se retourna.

Et ce qu'il vit, le stoppa net.

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Ils avaient stoppé devant le van noir. Il était vide bien évidemment.

« Okay. On se sépare. Watson, Sanders et Clark, vous allez vers l'Ouest. Il y des vieilles maisons abandonnées dans le coin, on ne sait jamais, ils peuvent vouloir y retrouver quelqu'un. Teal'c et moi, nous prenons vers l'est. Contact radio réduit au minimum.»

Ils se séparèrent.

Teal'c et Jack avançaient silencieusement. Ils échangeaient tantôt un regard, tantôt un geste. Comme des pros.

La partie de la forêt où ils se trouvaient n'était pas trop dense et les buissons et branches cassées ou pliées marquaient avec évidence le passage d'un ou deux hommes.

Jack espérait que l'un d'eux était Daniel.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des coups de feu. Il saisit sa radio.

« Watson, Sanders et Clark, rappliquez ASAP (22) ! »

**ooOoo**

**Edward Phelskin**

Ils étaient un peu trop nombreux pour lui. Les balles sifflaient au dessus de sa tête. Il se tenait planqué derrière une petite formation rocheuse. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul chargeur.

Merdemerdemerde. L'idée avait paru bonne : attirer ces vautours le plus loin possible de Jackson, puis revenir le chercher. Seulement, il avait réussi à se faire coincer.

Okay. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il avait décompté 4 types. C'était jouable. De toute manière, il n'avait guère le choix.

Il se leva brusquement de derrière le rocher et commença à vider son chargeur.

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Teal'c et Jack tombèrent sur ce qui ressemblait à une embuscade. Quatre hommes en encerclaient un cinquième.

Jack en abattit deux et l'inconnu un troisième. Teal'c quant à lui, selon une méthode très jaffaienne, se chargea du dernier de deux coups dignes d'un maître de Karaté.

Jack se retourna vers l'homme et le reconnu presque aussitôt.

« Phelskin. »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un petit sourire et tomba à terre.

« Colonel O'Neill, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Jack s'approcha de Phelskin. Ce dernier était blessé à l'épaule. Jack ne sentait pas particulièrement dans un esprit « bon samaritain », il l'agrippa par le col de sa veste et le secoua en hurlant.

« OU EST IL ? »

« Il … Il est en vie … Pas loin d'ici … je peux vous guider … mais seulement si je suis encore … en vie. »

Jack fixait Phelskin droit dans les yeux. Il le releva, le tenant toujours par le col, sans égard pour sa blessure.

« Avancez. » Il projeta le jeune homme en avant. Celui-ci buta littéralement sur le torse de Teal'c, qui lui décocha le sourire qu'il réserve généralement aux grands maîtres Goaoul'd.

« Okay … Okay, restons calme. Je vous y conduis. Mais, hey, il faut que vous sachiez que j'ai essayé de l'aider. »

Jack poussa un ricanement.

« Oui, bien sûr, après avoir participé à son enlèvement, comme c'est chevaleresque de votre part. A-V-A-N-C-E-Z, avant que je ne perde complètement patience. »

**ooOoo**

**Daniel**

Si l'expression être paralysé par la peur avait jamais eu un sens, c'était bien maintenant. Daniel cru un moment qu'il était paralysé, il n'osait même plus respirer.

McKenzie se tenait à une centaine de mètres de lui.

Daniel avait peur. Pas de mourir, mais de ce que McKenzie comptait lui faire subir _avant_. Il en avait eu un avant goût et ne souhaitait pas en expérimenter davantage. Une fois avait suffit. Il se souvenait d'Hathor (23) et des cauchemars qu'il avait eu pendant des semaines, lorsque ses souvenirs étaient revenus petit à petit.

Mckenzie le fixait sans bouger, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Vite. Daniel fit un pas, puis un autre. Et il commença, tant bien que mal à « trottiner », courir étant un bien grand mot pour décrire son avancée.

Bien entendu, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Il pouvait entendre McKenzie derrière lui. Il ne semblait même pas courir. Il entendait sa respiration hâchée, excitée par ce qui allait se passer. Nonnonnononnon. Daniel essaya d'accélérer. Il entendit McKenzie rire derrière lui.

Et c'est alors qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Il trébucha sur une racine et tomba à genoux. Il se mit immédiatement sur le dos, mettant ses mains, toujours attachées, devant lui pour se défendre.

Mckenzie fut sur lui en un instant. Le Docteur se mit à califourchon au-dessus de Daniel et évita facilement les coups que ce dernier tentait désespérément de lui donner avec ses mains. McKenzie finit par saisir le lien en plastique les enserrant, stoppant définitivement les coups. Il les plaqua ensuite, d'une seule main, au dessus de la tête de Daniel, pendant que de l'autre, il déchirait la chemise blanche.

« Nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! » Daniel se débattu comme un diable, mais des jours de mauvais traitements, l'avait trop affaibli pour qu'il puisse se dégager. Ses gestes semblaient exciter davantage McKenzie.

C'est alors que la sensation revint. Ni froid ni chaud. Autre chose, quelque chose de différent, d'étranger. Daniel pouvait voir McKenzie au dessus de lui. Il pouvait entendre le bruit de ces vêtements se déchirer. Des mains courraient sur sa poitrine. Elles pinçaient, tiraient, prenaient plaisir à le faire souffrir.

Et brutalement, une immense vague de chaleur l'envahi. Les mains avaient stoppé. Au dessus de lui, il pouvait toujours voir le visage de McKenzie, mais cette fois il était déformé par la peur.

Il y eu un éclair de lumière aveuglant suivi d'un hurlement. Puis plus rien.

**ooOoo**

**Jack**

Pourvuquilsarriventàtempspourvuquislarriventàtempspourvu … C'était comme un mantra.

Phleskin les menait à travers la forêt depuis maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Et puis, il l'entendit. Un cri plaintif. La voix de Daniel.

Ils accélérèrent tous les trois et arrivèrent enfin, près de l'endroit ou Phelskin avait laissé le jeune homme. Un autre cri retentit, plus fort cette fois.

C'est à ce moment là que la déflagration se produisit.

Ils portèrent tous les trois leur mains devant leur yeux. La lumière avait été particulièrement violente. Puis tout redevint calme.

Jack fut le premier à se ressaisir et à se précipiter vers les buissons où l'explosion avait eu lieu. Les buissons d'où étaient sortis les gémissements de Daniel.

Nonnonnonnon. Il n'était pas mort, il allait bien.

Il déboucha sur une espèce de clairière. Enfin, cela y ressemblait sauf que tout était complètement brûlé, dévasté. Un peu comme si une mini bombe atomique avait explosé là, ne laissant derrière que des arbres noircis, calcinés.

Au centre se trouvait un corps.

Jack avança prudemment. C'était Daniel.

« Il est encore en vie ? » Phleskin se trouvait à ses côtés fixant lui aussi le corps étendu là.

Jack s'agenouilla auprès de Daniel et d'une main tremblante prit son pouls. Il poussa un bruyant soupir. Le battement était régulier, comme si Daniel dormait. Il caressa sa joue.

« Et bien Daniel, encore une vie de chat utilisée, hein ? » Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il aurait aimé qu'il ouvre les yeux. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Daniel était à moitié nu, le reste de sa chemise à moitié brûlée comme tout ce qui l'entourait, reposait près de sa tête. Il prit son couteau pour couper le lien plastique.

« Tenez. » Phelskin lui tendait la couverture isothermique retrouvée près d'un arbre. Jack souleva Daniel avec précaution et l'enveloppa dans la couverture. Il surprit le sourire de Phelskin.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh, rien. » L'homme fit un signe de la tête en direction de Daniel. « C'est quelqu'un à qui on s'attache facilement, hein. »

Le second hélicoptère arriva empêchant Jack de lui répondre. Janet en sorti avec son équipe médicale. Ils chargèrent Daniel sur une civière. Jack écouta Janet crier ses instructions, la plupart incompréhensibles. Deux perfusions apparurent. Un moniteur cardiaque fut branché.

« Colonel. Colonel ! »

Jack se tourna vers Janet.

« Vous montez avec nous. »

Ce n'était pas une proposition, plutôt un constat. Janet connaissait bien le Colonel. Elle savait qu'il serait plus facile de le gérer s'il se trouvait dans l'hélicoptère avec elle. Sinon, elle aurait droit toutes les cinq minutes à comment va t-il doc, dans ses écouteurs. Il lui fit signe de la tête laissant Teal'c et les autres s'occuper des suites de l'opération.

C'était fini.

**ooOoo**

**Epilogue**

Jack se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, près du lit de Daniel. Il était dans le coma. Un coma réparateur selon Frasier. Il permettrait à son organisme de faire disparaître les dernières traces de drogues qu'on lui avait administrées – Jack frissonna en se remémorant l'impressionnante liste que leur avait dressées Janet – et de se reposer.

Ses bras reposaient sur les couvertures. Ils étaient bandés tous les deux. Une infection s'était installée à cause des piqûres. En fait, les perfusions avaient été faites sur ses chevilles : il n'y avait plus une seule veine sur ses bras pouvant être piquée.

Janet n'était pas inquiète. Tant que le coma ne durait pas trop longtemps. Deux jours c'était déjà trop longtemps de l'avis de Jack.

SG1 se relayait aux côtés de Daniel. Teal'c avait apporté ce bouquin dont tout le monde parlait tant. Une histoire de gamin sorcier. C'était Cassie qui lui avait prêté toute al série. Et maintenant, ils en lisaient un chapitre à Daniel, à tour de rôle. Janet leur avait dit qu'une personne dans le coma pouvait reconnaître les voix et que cette stimulation pouvait hâter le réveil.

Il avait fait son rapport à Hammond ce matin. Personne ne comprenait ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Une équipe se trouvait toujours sur les lieux essayant de déterminer la nature de l'explosion.

On n'avait pas non plus retrouvé la trace du Docteur McKenzie. Le NID avait du le faire disparaître quelque part. Jack serra le livre entre ses mains. Si jamais un jour il mettait la main sur cette ordure …

Et puis il y avait Phelskin. Lui aussi avait disparu. Lors de son transfert il s'était échappé.

Jack se força à se concentrer sur les mots écrits devant lui.

Phelskin leur avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait subir à Daniel. Comment pouvait-il croire que ce dernier était doté de pouvoirs surnaturels ? D'un autre côté, ce qui s'était passé dans cette étrange clairière risquait de continuer à alimenter l'idée que Daniel possédait des pouvoirs dangereux.

Il soupira.

« Colonel. »

« Hummm. » Carter se trouvait là.

« Oh, Carter. » Il ferma le livre, en prenant soin de marquer sa page, il était sûr que meme dans le coma Daniel se rendrait compte s'il lisait plusieurs fois le même passage. « Alors quoi de nouveau ? »

Elle s'installa près de lui aux côtés de Daniel. Elle remonta un peu les couvertures et le regarda un moment avant de répondre à son supérieur.

« Nous avons trouvé des résidus organiques près de l'endroit où vous avez trouvé Daniel. »

« Des résidus organiques ? »

« Oui, humains, pour être plus précis. Il n'y en avait pas assez pour une identification formelle. Daniel pourra certainement nous en dire davantage lorsqu'il se réveillera. »

_Lorsqu'il se réveillera_. Elle n'avait pas dit _s'il se réveille_. Jack lui adressa un petit sourire. Il lui tendit le livre.

« Bien, c'est votre tour. Je pense que Daniel doit en avoir assez de ma voix de baryton sans inflexion. Une voix féminine est tout de même plus agréable à entendre. »

Carter émit un petit rire et prit le livre. Elle se tourna vers le lit et poussa un petit cri. Jack qui s'était levé et se dirigeait vers la sortie fut auprès d'elle en un instant.

Deux yeux bleus les fixaient.

« Sa … Sam ? Jack ? »

C'était bien Daniel. _Leur_ Daniel. Pas ce fantôme qu'il avait ramené de Vis Urban.

Daniel était _enfin_ de retour sur Terre.

**FIN ! **

(20) Lieu inventé par mes soins, bien sûr.

(21) Ouais, bon, Teal'c a TOUJOURS un visage froid et impénétrable … Mais je suis sûre que c'était pire lorsque travaillait pour Apophis (LOL).

(22) ASAP : as soon as possible, dès que possible en frenchie.

(23) Episode Hathor, saison 1.


End file.
